


Ramyun

by AVero



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, M/M, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Vampire Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Werewolf Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVero/pseuds/AVero
Summary: Hoseok has finally accepted that he is a vampire, but when he does fate decides to pull a mean trick on him by letting him meet Hyunwoo. The loudmouthed, obnoxious and annoying werewolf comepletely turns Hoseok's life around by giving him a bite mark and to make things worse he hears that he will forever be stuck with the shapeshifter, because they are a thing called mates. But if fate thinks that he will blindly accept all of this then they don't know Shin Hoseok.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Name: Shin Hoseok  
Age: 24 years old  
Species: freshly turned vampire  
Character: introvert but kind, clever and very witty but really thoughtful and devoted

 

 

Name: Son Hyunwoo  
Age: 25 years old  
Species: alpha werewolf since birth  
Character: impulsive, reckless, pushy but deep inside a big goofball, very loyal and caring

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the gif owners!! The only thing I made was the collage.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok steps out of the restaurant completely satiated and happy with all the food he has eaten. But as soon as his skin registers how cold it is he turns the collar of his coat in an attempt to preserve some of his body heat. He is glad that there isn’t any snow on the streets yet. He unlike most people is not that fond of the winter period. He hates the cold and snow may be pretty but there are a million other things he would rather do than to have to go to work in a snowstorm. He raises his arms above his head in an attempt to stretch his back muscles and sighs because of how tired he is. When he notices that some of the elders left together with him he turns to them and bows deeply.

“Thank you all for organizing this. I know that I am still a new member but I promise that I will prove myself in the future. And I am sorry about earlier,” Hoseok says with a nervous voice while trying not to tremble as he speaks out loud. The clan had organized a surprise gathering for him to socialize a bit with the other members and it had caught him completely caught off guard. Minhyuk literally stormed into his apartment a few hours ago and had dragged him all the way to the outskirts of town. Then to make matters worse Minhyuk unceremoniously introduced him to more than twenty people without even letting him catch his breath resulting in him fainting because of shock. Needless to say the first few hours of the party went poorly but luckily because of to the alcohol and Jooheon and Changkyun’s jokes everybody was able to enjoy the rest of the evening. Wonho may have seen the elders multiple times but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t frightened to deaht whenever he saw them up close. Some of them had an aura from which even the scariest gangsters would back down from.

The oldest of the group smiles and raises Hoseok’s chin up. “I am the one who should be grateful Hoseok. I know you are still adjusting to all the changes but in the short time you have been with us you have done so much for us already. Accept a compliment once in a while. You are too modest for your own good. You should go home now. It’s already past midnight.” And with this the oldest clan members bid Hoseok goodbye. When Hoseok turns around to take his leave he nearly jumps out of his skin when he notices someone stood behind him. Once he sees that it is just Jooheon he lets out his breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Fucking hell Jooheon I could’ve died from a heart attack you know! Don’t creep up on people like that you psycho,” Hoseok stresses this by placing his left hand over his heart dramatically.

The ‘technically’ younger vampire rolls his eyes. “Sure thing drama queen. Just wanted to know if you needed a lift. Me and Changkyun are leaving now.”

The murderous look Hoseok is directing at Jooheon lessens a bit. “Thanks Jooheon but I felt like walking home now so you don’t have to. Thanks anyway.”

Jooheon can’t hide his smirk. “Are you serious? You don’t have to be embarrassed you know. Fainting is a normal defense mechanism that kicks in when you feel threatened. There’s nothing to be ashamed off,” Jooheon gives Hoseok a little pat on the back to emphasis his point.

“That’s possible but it doesn’t make it less embarrassing. I felt like an idiot Jooheon. Everybody was looking at me when I came around,” Hoseok doesn’t succeed in willing away the images of all the clan members watching him throughout the night.

“I know. But if you want to talk about it with me just let me know. Don’t let it get to you. You’re still a newbie Wonho,” Jooheon teases while placing his hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold.

“Yeah right just go. If you want to harass me can you do it another time? I want to go home now.” Hoseok swears he will freeze to death if he stays outside any longer.

Jooheon can’t help the frown that appears on his face. “Then you should just come with me and Changkyun. It’s December in the middle of the night and mister know it all wants to walk home. Kids these days. Always making things more complicated than they should be.”

Hoseok is confused as to why he even has to explain himself. “What are you talking about? If I don’t then I won’t be able to sleep tonight. The only thing that’s helping me sleep these days is tiring myself out in the gym and because I was practically forced to be here I didn’t have a chance to do anything. So this is my only option if I want to get some rest.”

Jooheon is clearly taken aback. “That’s not normal Wonho. If you really have that much trouble sleeping then you should inform Minhyuk about it.”

“If you say so,” Hoseok mumbles. All that he wants to do now is eat, shower and hibernate for at least two months. Jooheon gives him a concerned look. “Alright then smart ass. I’ll be on my way now. But promise me you’ll be careful.”

“If you say so mom.” Hoseok answers with an annoyed expression on his face. Jooheon can’t help but laugh at the younger’s remarks. “Don’t make me say I told you so Hoseok. You are like a magnet that attracts trouble.”

Hoseok lets out an excessive sigh. “You of all people shouldn’t say this to me Jooheon.”

“I’ll see you around Wonho stay out of trouble will you,” Jooheon grins whilst making his way to the parking lot. He waves Hoseok goodbye when he gets into his car together with Changkyun. The other vampire also waves when he notices the younger.

Hoseok decides it’s better to leave now if he wants to get to work on time tomorrow.

 

 

Hoseok has been a vampire for about a month now. He was turned surprisingly by his neighbor who had found him when he had made an unfortunate fall from the stairs. His neighbor Minhyuk, who had seen him grow up couldn’t let him die in such a way so he had bitten him without thinking. The only thing Hoseok could remember from that time was the older trying to explain everything that had happened to him all the while avoiding his eyes. Hoseok had tried listening to him rambling on and on but he was only able to follow half of the explanation because the moment he woke up he felt like he was having the worst hangover he had ever experienced.

Hoseok didn't know what to feel when Minhyuk was done talking but when the younger saw the look of guilt on the vampire's face he couldn’t find it in himself to become mad. Hoseok could always rely on Minhyuk when things were going badly so he had no reason to become upset when Minhyuk had saved him in his own/supernatural/weird way. So Hoseok quickly came to terms with his fate of being an immortal being.

The only thing Hoseok had struggled with in the beginning was the blood drinking. Just like in every embarrassing vampire novel he had refused to even drink a drop of it when Minhyuk had shown up with a blood bag one evening, the thought alone making him sick to his stomach. But when the older had secretly added some blood in his coffee the next day, without him noticing, Hoseok had to admit that it wasn't that bad when Minhyuk told him about spiking his coffee.

The strange thing was that blood didn’t have the same taste when he was human. The taste of blood had changed along with some other foods. It tasted sweet now, and if he had to describe the aroma in words, than for him it would be a blend of chocolate and coffee beans.

Minhyuk had told him that the taste of blood was different for every vampire. Blood for the older vampire had the exact same taste as mint chewing gum but he didn’t complain about it, since there was a member in the clan that tasted blood like lemon. So because of the wide flavor palette of blood it was very common for vampires to just mix blood with their food. There weren’t many vampires who drank directly from the vein.

Another thing that had changed along with the taste of blood were his senses. Hoseok was now a lot more sensitive for smells and his hearing had also improved exponentially. There were times when he couldn’t even sleep because of all of the noises of the city and the next day he would arrive at his work with hideous bags under his eyes.

The only positive thing he noticed was that he didn’t need his glasses anymore. His sight even becoming so good that he could follow dust particles without any problem. But he still wore them because he didn’t want anybody to say something about him not wearing his glasses anymore.

Hoseok experienced a lot of things differently now. Going out with friends, doing groceries or simply watching TV wasn’t that convenient anymore. But thanks to Minhyuk the transition from human to supernatural being had gone relatively well. By the third week he was able to adapt more or less.

Wonho still hasn't told his parents about him being a vampire but the elders of the clan assured him that there was no rush. They had said that it was for the better if someone other than Minhyuk knew of him being a vampire in case something happened. But he was still reluctant to do so. Deep down inside he was afraid that the moment he told his inner circle of family and friends what happened to him they would all fear and avoid him. So all he could do for now was wait for the right time. And the right person to talk to about his worries and doubts.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. This is my first fic so go easy on me. Comments and kudos are much appreciated ^^  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok regrets drinking this much. All the alcohol in his system is making it harder to navigate through all the side streets of the neighborhood he now lives in. And if it weren't for Minhyuk he would have already been done with all of his work. He comforts himself with the thought that he is only a few blocks away from his studio and as angry as he may be at Minhyuk, he's still grateful for the other vampire's help with finding him a place of his own. Seeing that he had been terrified of hurting his parents or younger brother when he had just been turned.

Hoseok's sleepy and hungry but since it's too late to start cooking now he decides to settle on ordering takeout the moment he arrives home. Another perk of living alone that he likes. If he had stayed back at his parent’s house there was no way that they would have allowed him to arrive this late. Wonho had had the hardest time persuading his mother to let him live on his own, but after having passed all of his finals and because it was his last year in college his mother had stopped worrying about him. He had said that commuting between home and his campus had taken too much time lately that he could have spent studying and that was the convincing argument that had led to his mother finally giving in.

He’s happy that he doesn't have to go back and forth anymore. As for the financial aspect, Hoseok had told his parents that he was living in the college dormitory when in reality it was Minhyuk who was paying for his new apartment. Hoseok had wanted to refuse the offer but given that Minhyuk had insisted on it and after a lot of whining from him Hoseok finally accepted his offer.

Minhyuk had said that he had nothing better to do with the small fortune that he had accumulated over the many years he has lived and Hoseok considered himself lucky that Minhyuk had even offered to pay for his new place.

Hoseok enjoys having an entire studio all for himself, he has always liked his space and since he doesn't have to share his apartment, he doesn't have to worry about waking up non-existing roommates. But just like everyone else there were times where he got lonely. However, after getting to meet Jooheon and Changkyun at a clan meeting that Minhyuk forced him to go to, he didn't have any time anymore to feel alone as the duo dropped by his studio every few days without warning.

 

 

Hoseok's flat isn't that far anymore. He only has to walk down one long avenue to arrive at the apartment complex when a loud noise halts him in his steps. But when he turns around he sees nothing. Hoseok doesn’t think he's that drunk so before he can stop himself he begins to talk out loud, "Hello?"

When there is no answer he becomes even more suspicious. He's pretty sure he had heard footsteps just a moment ago.

"Not funny Minhyuk," He knows the older vampire has an odd sense for humor so Hoseok wouldn't be surprised if Minhyuk hid somewhere behind a dumpster trying to scare him. He decides to go back to investigate things for himself. He however feels uneasy when he hears no reply for a second time.

"Minhyuk? Jooheon?" he murmurs not so sure now. He figures that his mind is playing tricks on him. All the drinks he had are clouding his mind but much to his surprise the footsteps start again but at an even faster pace. He tries to look for any figures in the dark but even so there is nothing that can prepare Hoseok for the sight in front of him.

In the middle of the road stands a man almost a head taller than himself. His facial expression and most of his body concealed because of the shadows created by the streetlights behind him, but that's not what concerns Hoseok at the moment. As soon as Hoseok's eyes register that the person in question is looking straight at him with a pair of glowing red eyes his survival instincts kick in and he makes a run for it.

The second Hoseok looks back he is terrified to see that the gigantic man is chasing after him. He has to find somebody, anybody who can help him but anywhere he looks the streets are void of people. Hoseok guesses that if he wants to stay alive it's better to lead the guy away from where he lives and to try and lose him along the way.

Hoseok has no idea what he just saw but there's no way that it can be faster than a vampire so he decides to go down a different route. His plan goes well for a minute but after a few moments he comes to a halt when he finds himself in a dead end street. Hoseok thinks it must be a cruel joke as he begins to lose fate.

Nevertheless after finally remembering that he is a vampire he opts for bluffing his way out. "Look, I don't know what you want but I have to warn you! I'm not normal. I'm capable of severely hurting you so if you let me go I promise I will not do anything to you. You have my word." he threatens.

Hoseok tries not to shiver when he makes eye-contact with the red-eyed creature but to no avail. Hoseok has never been any more scared in his entire life. His very short moment of bravery however is short lived when he hears the reply.         

"Sounds very believing coming from someone who ran away from me. Besides I already know what you are," The man grins while closing Hoseok further and further in. "I can smell it you know. You're a vampire aren't you? You're pretty cute for one."

Hoseok's head is spinning after hearing this. "Oh my goodness okay I lied! I could never hurt someone! I'm sorry but please don't kill me! I'm still young. You have to believe me, I was only turned about a month ago! There's still so much I want to do," he says whilst backing away from the creature. Hoseok eventually has no way out when his back hits a wall. The man closing of any escape route. Is he really going to die tonight?

Hoseok however doesn't expect the answer the other person gives.

"What? No god I would never kill you. I would never. You're my mate I would never hurt you." the man answers shocked.

 

Hoseok blinks confused. He can't believe his ears, "What the hell do you even mean by that?"

"I’ll explain everything. Just be quiet okay. I'll make it quick."

Hoseok still doesn't understand the other but the minute the other man grabs him by his arms the young vampire tries with all his might to break out of the stranger's iron grip. "No, n-no no please."

"Shhh, it’ll be over soon. It won't hurt okay. No worries." The man coos in a soothing voice. "I'll explain everything tomorrow."

"W-what do you," Hoseok doesn't succeed in finishing his question as he loses consciousness the moment the fangs of the other man are sinking into the skin of his neck, right over his vampire bite. Hoseok collapses on the spot.

 

"What have I gotten myself into," the mysterious man mumbles to himself as he throws the vampire over his shoulder like he weighs nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments and kudos are appreciated ^^ also a big thanks to the lovely AxeDiscovery for proofreading xx  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Hoseok opens his eyes he feels terrible. Possibly even worse than when he had his vampire bite and that experience had been to put it mildly, excruciating.

There's a constant pounding in his head that will likely not disappear any time soon and keeping his eyes open is proving to be a great challenge. He feels like he has slept for an eternity but he doesn't feel refreshed at all.

Hoseok tries to get up but when he makes an attempt to do so, all the muscles in his body seem to protest so he ceases his actions.

His fatigue however completely disappears as he realizes he is not in his own apartment, since there is not a single item in the room that he recognizes.

As he takes in his surroundings he guesses that he must be in a hotel. Instead of his own bed in his own cozy room, Hoseok is currently sprawled over a massive double waterbed and to make things even weirder, he sees that he is lying next to a tray loaded with all sorts of breakfast foods: fresh fruit, cereal, pancakes, coffee and orange juice, enough to feed two persons.

Hoseok's confused. He does not remember a thing about what happened last night. As he desperately tries to recall any memories his brain completely abandons him. All kinds of scenario's are crossing his mind.

Did he have a one-night stand? Nope. Impossible, he couldn't flirt to save his life. His train of thought is eventually interrupted when the door opens and surprisingly a rather big man appears.

He has quite an intimidating aura because of his impressive height but his natural pouty lips seem to soften his overall features. The man seems to be drying his black hair with a small white towel.

Hoseok lets out a little cough when he suddenly notices that the man is only wearing a pair of comfortable-looking, black sweat pants, his muscular upper body completely bare.

He feels himself blushing. Even though Hoseok himself is as straight as they can be, he cannot deny that the man in front of him is quite attractive. What on _earth_ happened last night he thinks by himself.

Hoseok is at a complete loss. He does not know what he has to do since he never experienced these situations but he guesses that if he acts normal the man will gather his things on his own and leave him. So he decides to give what he hopes is a charming smile even when he is freaking out on the inside.

"Oh hey," the man lets out when he sees that Hoseok is not asleep any more.

"Just took a quick shower. I also ordered some room service if you want to eat something," The man continues as he walks further into the room not at all self-conscious about his appearance.

Hoseok smile however disappears as soon as he recognizes the voice of the man. The memories of last night al crashing down on him like one big wave.

"Y-you," Hoseok yells as he fumbles to get out of bed, but since he's not used to a waterbed he ends up falling on the ground rather ungraciously.

Hoseok groans when he feels a sudden surge of pain in his neck. Then when he sees his own clothes neatly folded on a chair next to the bed he is scandalized to realize that the mysterious man changed his clothing when he blacked out. The man had swapped his black ripped jeans and hoodie from the previous night for an outfit similar like his. The only difference being that Hoseok was wearing a pair of dark blue sweatpants.

"Hey be careful," the man says while throwing away the towel in order to help him get up but Hoseok quickly gives him his back as he starts to get dressed. If he ignores him then maybe he will go away. Thank god he's still wearing his underwear.

The man awkwardly retreats his hands when Hoseok rejects him.

"Wait what are you doing?" The man asks shocked. He seems to be really surprised by his actions.

 

"Seriously? Can't you see? I'm getting the hell out of here," Hoseok spits as he stares daggers at his attacker from last night. He doesn't bother with tying his shoes because he wants to be as far away from him as fast as he can.

"Come on, don't be like this. Look, I know it's late but my name is Hyunwoo, call me Shownu. I-," he begins but Hoseok cuts him of.

"I don't care what your name is!" Hoseok screams. "You chase after me like some wild beast, you attack me and then the next day you serve me breakfast in bed. Are you insane? Is this a joke?"

Shownu seems to freak out because of his sudden outburst. "No please, let me explain! Look, it's going to sound strange. But I'm not exactly human. I-"

"No shit Sherlock. Just spit it out Jesus!" Hoseok is losing his patience.

"O-okay, I am an alpha wolf and you're my omega mate," the man mumbles while pointing at him.

Hoseok can't believe his ears. "I'm a- you're a what?" Hoseok cocks his head in disbelief because he honestly doesn't understand what he just said.

"I'm a werewolf and you're my mate." Shownu must think that his answers have cleared everything up because he immediately stops talking.

Hoseok however is not satisfied with the explanation, "Well explain you dipshit! What the hell are you talking about!"

Shownu is clearly nervous when he looks back up. "We werewolves differ from other supernatural beings because we are able to locate our mates by pheromones. It's our instinct, as soon as we find our significant other we bite each other and we complete the bond."

"The bond?"

"Yes, bond," Shownu answers. "It's kind of a string that ties us together. If we stray too far away from each other then it starts to hurt."

"I don't feel it. You must be wrong," Hoseok answers.

"I am not. I felt it. You don't feel it that strongly because you haven't turned into a wolf yet. You're body has to go through all of the changes."

"Changes? Let me guess when it's a full moon?" Hoseok mocks. He doesn't believe it. Not a word.

Shownu demeanor suddenly changes. He seems to be really offended by his comment.

"Hey I get that you are upset. You have all the right to be but imagine being me now," he says while pointing his right thumb to himself, "I didn't pick you. It's instinct and I cannot change that. I didn't have a choice. I know we don’t know each other yet but I just want to make the best of it," He snaps for the first time.

Hoseok is losing his cool. "How dare you say that you didn't have a choice!" he yells furious.

"You chased me like a wild animal in the middle of the night, you kidnap me and then you tell me that you didn't have a choice." Hoseok snapps, "Well fuck you. I'm out."

He doesn't want to be here any second longer. The guy must be crazy.

When Shownu realizes what he said he immediately tries to eat his words. "Oh god no, that came out wrong I'm sorry," Shownu blurts out alarmed. But his apology is of no use. The look on Hoseok face speaks volumes.

Shownu looks like a kicked puppy the minute Hoseok passes him to leave but he doesn't care. He's too mad to care about anything right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AxeDiscovery you're a hero xx


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Hoseok does when he comes back home is call Minhyuk. He has to have the other vampire with him now or he swears to god he is going to have a mental breakdown.

Everything had been fine the moment he had left the hotel but halfway home Hoseok had suddenly felt an awful sting in his chest that hadn't disappeared since. Hoseok's freaking out because he's almost certain that that Shownu guy must have done something to him.

Hoseok nearly screams into his phone the moment it rings. "Minhyuk get your ass here asap! You have to help me!"

Minhyuk's answer however doesn't surprise him in the slightest. "Wow, first of all language! And secondly, shouldn’t you be at work now? What happened?" the older replies.

"Shit," Hoseok curses under his breath. He had totally forgotten about it. Suho is going to kill him for sure. But he can't worry about that now. He has no idea what he has to do for the pain to disappear.

"I can't say over the phone Minhyuk! Come over please, I don't know what to do," he cries out desperately.

As Hoseok talks he gets another jolt of pain. He tries to muffle his cries immediately because he doesn't want Minhyuk to worry about him. At least not yet.

He sucks in a large breath of air when the ache suddenly rises in strength. It feels as if there is an immense pressure in his chest that’s crushing his heart without mercy.

He hopes to god that the older vampire knows what's wrong with him.

 

Minhyuk wonders what could have happened for the younger to be acting this way. He is normally much more controlled.

"Okay, okay I'll be there in thirty minutes no worries," he assures while grabbing his car keys.

"Thank you," Hoseok replies gratefully. He lets out a sigh of relief when he hangs up. Minhyuk will certainly know what's happening.

 

Hoseok decides to take a shower in an attempt to keep his mind from the pain and to clear his mind. He'll call Suho later regarding his reason for not showing up this morning. He can't imagine how pissed off the elder must be right now.

He makes his way into the bathroom but instantly freezes when he notices his reflection in the mirror. He can see that his skin is much paler than normal but that's the least of his concerns right now.

When he takes a closer look at himself he's shocked to detect that he has a huge bite mark on his neck.

"You have to be kidding me," he mumbles.

As he inspects his injury, he notices that the wound itself is already mostly healed. Only a rather big bruise remaining on his skin. When he touches it he immediately pulls his fingers away since the skin around it is still highly sensitive.

Fuck," he grumbles. That _bastard_.

Hoseok hopes to god that it will not scar. He doesn't want a reminder from the previous night and if possible, he even wants to forget everything what has happened the last few hours.

He decides to leave the shower for later, feeling that he'll only make it worse if he makes the wound wet. He can always freshen up after Minhyuk has left.

Hoseok lets himself sink into the couch in the living room and waits on the other vampire feeling both physically and emotionally drained.

 

It doesn’t take long for the older to show up. Hoseok doesn't have to leave his seat since Minhyuk has a key of his own to let himself in.

The first thing the other vampire does when he walks in is tease him. "You poor thing. Having a hangover?" Minhyuk jokes when he enters the apartment. “I told you not to drink that much. Alcohol does not kick in immediately for us.”

Minhyuk is at the beginning of another sentence but the moment he sees in what kind of state Hoseok is in the older vampire is by his side in a blink of an eye.

"What the hell happened?! You look like a ghost!" Minhyuk all but cries when he makes his way to him.

Hoseok feels reassured now that the older is by his side now. He lays his head on Minhyuk's shoulder as soon as the other man joins him on the sofa.

"You won't believe what happened last night," he says sleepily.

Hoseok winces when Minhyuk roughly grabs him by his shoulder to sit him up straight the second he notices the bite.

Minhyuk eyes become twice their size as he looks at him closely. "Tell me later," he says while vaguely pointing his right index finger to his neck. "Firstly that needs to be looked after. For heaven's sake."

Minhyuk begins to rumble in the bag that he has brought with him, "You're lucky I have some blood with me! It's better you drink it," he says while pressing the blood bag into his hands.

"Ew, no way," the sight of blood still unsettling Hoseok till this very day.

Minhyuk on the other hand is not in the mood to listen to his tantrums. "I don't care! I'm not going to make coffee just drink it!"

Hoseok reluctantly unscrews the cap and drinks the contents. There's no point in arguing with the older when he's like this.

Minhyuk's eyes are on him the whole time to make sure that he drinks every single drop of it.

 

"How are you feeling now?" Minhyuk asks concerned when Hoseok lays the packaging on the side table.

"It's better now. Thanks." To Hoseok's surprise the pain has completely disappeared now. However Minhyuk doesn't seem to believe a word of it.

"It's better really." Hoseok assures him. "Just a few moments ago the pain was unbearable but now I don't feel it anymore." Hoseok gives a small smile. He's relieved that it wasn't that serious.

"Goodness you scared me there," Minhyuk says as he sits himself on the couch again. Hoseok wants to laugh at that. He wants to see his face when he tells him the whole story.

 

"I'm glad you're okay," Minhyuk tells him. "It has healed almost entirely but I think it's better if you cover the scar," he continues as he puts a band aid from his bag over the wound.

"Alright, as good as new," Minhyuk sighs. His facial expression suddenly turns into a serious one. "Now, tell me what happened. I’m all ears.”

Hoseok is reluctant to start, "Minhyuk I swear I'm not mad. You have to believe me when I say that I saw a werewolf last night."

Hoseok is prepared for Minhyuk to laugh at him, to tell him that he has gone crazy or for him to run away out of fear but that doesn’t happen. None of these scenarios happen but what the older vampire says next however blows Hoseok's mind.

"Wonho I could already tell from the teeth marks!" Minhyuk bits. “Explain to me why you of all people have a werewolf bite on your neck!"

That was not the reaction Hoseok expected. Maybe the other didn’t hear him well. "A werewolf Minhyuk. A person that can turn into an animal when it's a full moon. A shapeshifter, what the hell do you mean with you could already tell!”

Minhyuk looks at him as if he is a child that just said something incredibly stupid.

"Wonho, there are other super naturals out there. Vampires are not the only creatures of the night," he answers seriously.

Hoseok can’t help feeling betrayed by the other. "And you didn't bother telling me about them?!" he screams. He doesn't understand why the other vampire would hide that kind of information from him.

Minhyuk lets out a sigh at that. "Wonho darling, there are times when I wonder if you realize that you are a vampire. You think too much like a human, too rational. If vampires can exist then why can't werewolves? Or witches or even unicorns?” he continuous. He cocks his head as if he is telling something incredibly simple to him.

"Unicorns are real?" Hoseok voices out loud without thinking.

Minhyuk shakes his head, "Nope, they're a myth but do you get what I'm saying? If I told you, you would have thought that I was crazy."

Hoseok wants to pull his hair out from frustration because he knows Minhyuk is right. There was no way that he would've believed him. He rubs his hands over his face to try and find his composure back but it doesn’t work, “God how is this even possible.”

"How come you were even bitten in the first place? As far as I know werewolves just keep to themselves. Did you do something? Because they normally stay out of cities."

"God no, I swear! I was just walking home and then he jumped me out of nowhere! I'm pretty sure I fainted because the moment I woke up I found out that I was in a hotel room and then he walked in half naked asking me how I was! He even ordered room service Minhyuk!"

"That sounds like a bad porn scenario gosh."

"This isn't funny Minhyuk! He kept calling me his mate or something."

“Wait, what?” Minhyuk asks astonished, “Are you serious?”

Hoseok can see that Minhyuk is utterly flabbergasted. When the other finds the use of his voice back he practically screams into his ears. “And you’re not with him?! Are you stupid? Werewolves have to be close to their other halves at all times and especially when they have just become mates! Go back to him now!”

Minhyuk grabs him to pull him out of the couch but Hoseok resists heavily. Yep, it’s official. The other must have gone insane.

"Have you lost your mind?! I just said that I was abducted last night and the next thing you say to me is to go back? I don't know him Minhyuk!” he doesn’t even try to hide the anger in his voice.

Minhyuk however doesn’t share his sentiment, “How can you be like this? I know his way of acting was a bit strange for your standards but he couldn’t help it. Werewolves immediately go feral when they have found their match! He is no exception to the rule. And if that’s really a claim bite on your neck then there’s even the possibility that you will both die if you stay separated from him!”

“How could I know that when you didn’t tell me in the first place!” Hoseok counters.

This is unfair. Minhyuk wanted to blame him for acting in a way that was in his eyes completely normal. Who in their right minds would be happy being kidnapped by a stranger?

“Are you even listening to me! I told you the reason!” Minhyuk looks downright terrified. Like he could faint any moment.

“Don’t give me that crap Minhyuk,” Hoseok is furious. "If it's as important than this then you tell me even if I won't believe you!"

Their bickering however is disturbed when they hear a knocking on the door. Both sensing the presence of another supernatural. But it isn’t a vampire. It’s something entirely different.

Minhyuk lets out a relieved sigh, “Thank god.”

The elder doesn’t seem to be surprised but Hoseok on the other hand freezes on the spot.

"No way," Hoseok voices while closing his eyes. This can't be true. Not now, not ever.

Minhyuk puts his hands on his shoulders and shakes him a bit, “Give him a chance Wonho, listen to what he has to say for himself.”

Hoseok doesn't answer him when he makes his way to the door. He just hopes his supernatural senses are somehow tricking him right now. But as soon as he opens it his suspicions are proven right.

 

The cause of all of his problems right now is standing awkwardly by his doorstep. Shuffling his feet nervously.

When the werewolf notices Hoseok he gives him an little, unsure smile. “Hey.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I didn't realise I made so much typos omg


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back

"How did you find me?!" Hoseok grumbles.

He has honestly no idea what he has done wrong in his life to be caught up in this kind of situation. He wonders why they won't let him catch a break. He just wants to graduate, live a quiet and peaceful life, maybe travel a bit but no. He just has to be stalked by a werewolf.

Shownu visibly flinches when he hears the tone in Hoseok's voice. "W-well, you left your coat at the hotel. Your wallet was in it so I took a look inside," Shownu says while handing him his coat.

Hoseok takes it but eyes him suspiciously, "You're lying. I just moved here, the address on my ID isn't right."

Shownu seems embarrassed about being caught red-handed. He doesn't look him in the eyes when he answers him, "I-I followed my nose."

 

Hoseok is perplexed. He has no idea what to say to that. His own sense of smell being no joke either but to be able to track people by their scent? He doesn't know if he has to be disturbed or impressed. And he can see that Shownu is clearly flustered about it as well. When Hoseok has an answer ready he is interrupted by Minhyuk popping out of nowhere.

"You're the werewolf aren't you?," Minhyuk says when he appears behind him to take a look at who's at the door.

Shownu doesn't seem to be bothered by the questions of a, for him, complete stranger. He even answers him politely.

"Yes I am, Son Hyunwoo nice to meet you," he replies. He straightens his back and gives a charming smile.

Hoseok doesn't understand the sudden shift in Shownu's behavior.

"Likewise," Minhyuk says while shaking hands with the werewolf. "I'm Minhyuk. Would you like to come in?"

"Wait, what? No way!" Hoseok cries out while trying to close the door but Minhyuk shoves him out of the way.

"I didn't ask you anything," Minhyuk snaps while letting the werewolf into the apartment.

"Thank you," Shownu responses. He enters the apartment but he makes sure to give Hoseok enough personal space when he walks in, scared that the younger vampire would lash out at him if he got too close.

"No problem dear," Minhyuk grins. "Make yourself at home."

 

Hoseok still can't comprehend why the two of them are acting this way. They have just met but they seem to have a cloud of friendliness hanging around them that he can't understand.

Minhyuk leads the werewolf into the living room and urges him to take a seat on the couch, he then proceeds to grab Hoseok by his right ear in order to lead him across the room.

Hoseok winces from the pain, "Ah, Minhyuk piss off will you!"

"Shut it! You're not walking away from this Wonho. Stop whining and listen for once in your life," he says while pushing him onto the couch next to the other man.

The tension in the room is almost touchable. To his right Hoseok can feel the heat radiating from the werewolf from where their thighs are touching but he refuses to admit that the warmth is calming him down for some unknown reason.

"Now, since everybody is here we can get to know each other!" Minhyuk exclaims excitedly. It seems that the older vampire is trying a different measure to try and alleviate the tense atmosphere in the room but it's not working at all.

 

"Are you really doing this?" Hoseok asks stunned.

Minhyuk completely ignores him.

"Well, how did you guys meet?" he asks genuinenly interested. The older vampire taking on the role as counselor. He doesn't seem afraid of Hoseok who's giving him his dirtiest look.

Since Shownu is looking at his feet, Hoseok takes that as his cue to start talking, not at all happy about the turn of events.

"Well, it was out of this world," he states without a hint of humor in it. "We played hide and seek and then he bit me. It was so romantic."

 

His answer immediately causes a reaction from the werewolf. Yesterday's accident hitting a sensitive snare. He all but growls at his mate, clearly not happy about the situation either, "Would you stop please?! I already apologized, can't you just let it go?"

Hoseok also being on edge snarls right back, "Why are you even here? Wasn't I clear when I left?"

"You are unbelievable," Shownu mumbles to himself as he rolls his eyes. He crosses his arms and looks at everything but him. "I came here because I couldn’t stand the pain any longer."

Hoseok looks astonished at Minhyuk. The older vampire looking smug at him because he is yet again proven right, "I told you so," he singsongs.

 

The younger scowls because of his reply.

“Anything else you haven't told me yet?" Hoseok has a feeling that the werewolf has a lot more to say.

It was as clear as day that Shownu seemed to be nervous about something as he kept rubbing his hands together as if to prepare himself for Hoseok's possible outburst. "Earlier I couldn’t clarify what a bond was since you ran away, so I decided to come to you."

Hoseok keeps quiet, curious of what the werewolf might reveal.

 

"So it's true, you two are mates then?" Minhyuk guesses.

Shownu gives a little nod in acknowledgement.

"Hyunwoo, what sub gender are you? If you don't mind me asking of course," the older vampire asks carefully.

"I am an alpha," he replies.

"So I guess that Hoseok here really must be an omega then?" Minhyuk inquires.

"That's right," the werewolf answers.

 

Hoseok is starting to become really mad, the two of them seeming to be lost in their own world, having completely forgotten about his presence. Mates, bonds, omegas. He was getting sick and tired of them using words he didn't understand.

"So why is it that big of a deal that I am an omega?" he interrupts them. "You guys haven't even bothered to explain anything to me yet. Do I have to find it out on my own?"

He can see that Shownu and Minhyuk are clearly reluctant to touch the subject of omegas.

 

"We'll get to that," Minhyuk hushes him, "Now, listen to me Wonho. There are three sub genders under werewolves. You have alphas, betas and omegas and you belong to the last category," Minhyuk looks at Shownu to see if he got one wrong but when he sees the other nodding he continues speaking.

"Betas are similar to humans with the only difference that they only transform under a full moon. Alpha's on the other hand have complete control and can shift whenever they please. The same applies for omegas."

"Okay, so what's with omegas? Why the secrecy?"

 

Minhyuk turns his attention to Shownu, "I think it's better you explain this to him."

Shownu glances back at Hoseok and reluctantly starts talking, "Well for starters a bond is only possible between omegas and alphas."

"Okay," Hoseok replies. He already doesn't like where this is going.

"It only takes place when a destined pair meets," Shownu tells, "If the bond is completed, and this only happens if there's a claim bite, then the two are married according to werewolf customs."

 

Hoseok stiffens when his brain processes the information. He thinks that he wants to die. Like right this instant. He wonders yet again what he has done wrong in his live for him to be involved in this kind of situation. He's married to a werewolf? A _male_ werewolf?

"How could you do this to me!" Hoseok yells as he stands up, "I'm not even gay!"

Shownu looks up at that. "I know. I'm also straight."

Hoseok can't hide his confusion. "Then what the hell are you doing? If you're straight then why are you bothering me? Why do you have to be this persistent?"

Shownu looks at him as if he has grown a second head, "Are you serious? Finding your mate, the one that is destined to be with you, your other half is something extraordinary. There are others who weren't that lucky and even died looking for their mates so I won't complain about it. You being a guy is just a minor detail. I'm just unfortunate because you're crazy."

 

Hoseok can't believe his ears, "Go to hell! If you want to marry someone you have to ask their consent first! Better yet, you get to know them first! You don't go threatening people all red-eyed you brute!"

Shownu on the other hand doesn't agree with the accusations at all. "I went feral! That's a perfectly normal reaction after finding your mate!" he screams, "I tried explaining everything to you that night but you wouldn’t let me! You tried to run away so of course the wolf in me chased after you."

 

They are seconds away from tearing each other apart but they are interrupted in their quarrel when they both get a harsh slap from Minhyuk.

The two of them mirroring each other movements when they touch their faces in disbelief. The pain taking them out of their trance.

"What the hell Minhyuk!" Hoseok grunts. Shownu just looks confused at the other vampire. Not understanding at all why he was hit by him.

 

Minhyuk however isn't even bothered by their attitude. His eyes are glowing a dangerous light blue, something that only happens when the other is absolutely furious so Hoseok knows better than to push the older vampire right now. Shownu also quickly taking the hint as well.

"I don't have time to listen to you two arguing, I have better things to do. So I suggest Hyunwoo that you proceed with simplifying what it means to be a werewolf to Wonho. I don't have all day," Minhyuk says while giving a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

 

Shownu tries to swallow the lump in his throat in order to answer the older vampire.

"Of course sir," he says while bowing his head in respect.

"Splendid. Now is there somebody who would like to have tea? I'm suddenly craving some."

Minhyuk looks innocently at them as if nothing happened but they both know better, if they cross him now things won't be looking good.

"No? I'll just make a cup for myself then. If you'll excuse me," the vampire makes his way to the kitchen leaving the living room and both of them alone.

 

"This is your fault," Hoseok whisper-yells as soon as Minhyuk is out of sight, "Just tell me what a bloody omega is."

"And now you want to listen?" Shownu challenges him.

"Funny. I'm more scared of Minhyuk than from you wolf boy," Hoseok counters.

Shownu seems to agree with him for the first time, "I'll give you that one. But promise me that you won't smack me when I tell you."

"It'll depend on what you tell me."

"Promise me."

"Alright, just get on with it," Hoseok initial anger has disappeared but he's still annoyed with the werewolf.

"The reason why omegas differ from the other two sub genders is that they have a thing called heats. Alphas and betas don't have them. Alphas have ruts, something similar and betas have neither and that is where the differentiations between subgenders stop."

 

Hoseok finds himself nodding along. But he doesn't really understand everything yet, "Okay, so what's going to happen when I have a heat?"

"Nothing special really. For an omega werewolf it just means that he or she is a lot more fertile in that period," Shownu replies.

 

Wow, unexpected. Hoseok doesn’t know how he feels about being called 'fertile'. He can't help but cringe at the choice of words the werewolf uses.

Shownu on the other hand just continuous with talking, "If you have unprotected sex during that particular cycle then the chances of becoming pregnant are very high for an omega."

Hoseok thinks there must be something wrong with his ears because there was no way he heard that correctly, "Wait, rewind! What did you just say?"

"You are more fertile?" Shownu tries.

"No after that," Hoseok is not in the mood for games right now. There's too much at stake right now.

Shownu however is purposely avoiding the question. "You heard me," he says dead serious.

 

It is exactly that moment that Minhyuk decides to re-enter the living room completely unaware of everything that's occurring.

"So what did I miss?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be slower from now on, since my teachers have decided to flood me in homework x_x sorry
> 
> side note: feel free to let me know what you think ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitches

"Is it too early for a drink?" Hoseok asks as soon as Minhyuk appears.

He doesn't know what's happening. He's confused as hell. One of the first things Minhyuk had told him when he was only just turned was that it was impossible for him to have children, because his cells were now 'frozen'. Something that happened to every vampire in order to keep their unchanging appearance, but now he could have them again? _Carry_ them?

 

"What's wrong?" Minhyuk asks as he walks into the living room. He's in the middle of dipping his teabag in his cup when he approaches them. A look of confusion on his face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Hoseok answers.

"Cut to the chase," Minhyuk says while stirring his tea. He doesn't seem as mad as before but the two of them really don't want to push it. Especially Shownu doesn't feel like defying the older right now as he doesn't want a second beating.

"Something that every omega is capable of is carrying children and since Hoseok is also one he's no different," the werewolf answers with a blush on his cheeks.

Minhyuk immediately looks at Hoseok to see if the werewolf is joking but when he sees the younger’s face the older can tell it is definitely not a lie. "Well that's unexpected," the vampire laughs awkwardly. He puts his teacup down on the coffee table and fans himself with his right hand to try and recover from the shock.

"Are you okay?" Hoseok asks concerned. He knows how heartbroken the other vampire had been when he had bitten him and had taken away his chance of ever having children so Hoseok is afraid that the elder could have a heart attack any moment now.

 

"Yes-yes, just give me a minute I need to sit down," Minhyuk says as he sits himself on the coffee table. "How is that even possible?" the vampire wonders. He has tears in his eyes but since he has a gigantic smile on his face it's obvious to see that he's crying out of joy. "I'm so happy right now."

The elder scoots closer to Hoseok and engulfs him into a hug. "I can die peacefully now,” Minhyuk mumbles into his stomach.

Hoseok has to laugh about the little joke, "Silly, you're immortal remember? You can't die."

"You know what I mean," Minhyuk pouts as he wipes his nose with his right sleeve.

"That's gross," Hoseok mumbles.

 

"I don't care," Minhyuk laughs but he's still amazed when he turns to Shownu, "Hyunwoo, how?" the elder questions as he stands back up, wiping away the remaining tears.

The werewolf can't help but smile at the elder vampire being genially ecstatic about the news, "It's not that uncommon for werewolves and vampires to become mates. There had been some cases in the past. The venom of the claim bite is powerful enough to wake up chilled vampire cells so that's why his bodily processes are starting back over again."

"Yes, because I was totally able to carry babies before," Hoseok interrupts. He lets his head fall into his hands as he reality of the situation finally hits him. Okay. He's an omega. He's ' _technically?'_ married to a guy he just met and he's able to have children. In his own belly. What the fuck.

 

"Like I said it's powerful," Shownu says bashfully. His previous anger has totally disappeared as he's back to fidgeting with his hands.

"So, when will I have a heat then?" Hoseok asks.

"You won't have a real heat for now," the werewolf replies.

"What?" Hoseok says taken aback. Now he really can't follow anymore.

"Well, you've only been a hybrid for a day now so your body will have to go through the changes first before you will be able to have a proper heat. A werewolf's sub gender is only decided when he or she goes through puberty but since you weren't born a werewolf you'll have to experience a faux heat as a preparation for the real deal."

"What happens then?" Hoseok asks.

"You just become really sick for at least a week," Shownu replies.

"When will he have the faux heat then?" Minhyuk interrupts out of the blue.

"Tonight," Shownu replies.

"And his real heat?" Minhyuk continuous.

"First heats generally begin around the time of a full moon so I’d say about three weeks? It's possible that it'll kick in even earlier than that."

"If it's only that," Hoseok answers but when he sees Shownu's face he instantly knows that there's a catch. "There's _more_?"

The werewolf seems to find his shoes super interesting as he doesn't dare to look up, "Omegas tend to become really worked up around that period."

"What the hell?! Where did that come from?" Hoseok growls. He can't believe what he's hearing.

 

"L-like I said you'll be more fertile," the werewolf blushes.

"Huh?" Hoseok lets out distressed.

"W-well if this would have gone normally then we would be having sex to ease your heat."

Great. This is just perfect Hoseok thinks by himself. "Wow, lucky me."

Hoseok can't take it anymore, it's too much. He lifts himself from the couch and makes his way over to the door. He can't stay here any longer.

"What are you doing?" Minhyuk asks confused.

"I'm out, I can't do this anymore." Hoseok needs to calm down. He has to leave before he does something stupid.      

"Where are you going?" Shownu replies as he also gets of the couch.

"Away from here. From Minhyuk, from you," Hoseok replies.

"Are you stupid or deaf? Or both?" Shownu asks dumbfounded. He's blocking the door with his body to prevent Hoseok from leaving.

"No I'm not. I'm the only reasonable person here so I'm going to leave before I become as crazy as the both of you," Hoseok responses. He tries to push the werewolf out of the way but the other won't budge. Stupid muscles.

"You can't leave. It will affect the both of us! We need to stay together," Shownu counters frantically. Hoseok doesn't listen but his attempts of leaving are interrupted when Minhyuk again grabs him by his ear and leads him for a second time to the sofa. "Don't mess with me Wonho, I'm really not in the mood for it."

The werewolf immediately joins him on the couch, grabs both of his hands and brings them to his chest, "I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted but I couldn’t help it. It was instinct, I'm so sorry," the werewolf blurs out desperately.

For the first time Hoseok takes pity on the man in front of him. Shownu's either a very good actor or just really stupid. The vampire suddenly feels guilty when he sees the worry on the werewolf’s face. Okay he may have overreacted a _tiny_ bit.

 "I'm sorry too," Hoseok says as he brushes away a tear from the other's cheek, "I can't blame you,” he says when he suddenly thinks of something, “it's all Minhyuk's fault."

 

The elder's mouth instantly falls open at the accusation, "Excuse me, but what?" he asks perplexed, "Are you kidding me? What do you even mean by that?"

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you anymore," Hoseok snaps at the elder, "If you had said something in the beginning than we wouldn't have been in this mess right now.

"I disagree," the other vampire tries but Hoseok isn't having any of it.

"Well I don't care," the younger growls. He then turns to look at the werewolf, "What's going to happen now?" Hoseok doesn't want to admit it but he's scared.

Shownu seems to notice his discomfort. "I know it's a lot to take in the first time. Since you seem to be new to the supernatural world and we don't know each other yet. But I at least want to become friends. We became mates for a reason and I'd like to find out why. And I'm sorry about before."

Hoseok doesn't know why but he suddenly feels a bit better after hearing Shownu apologize. He reaches out and grabs the hand of the werewolf awkwardly, "I-I can live with friends," he says with a little smile. "But try any weird shit with me and I'll beat your ass."

Hoseok tries to look intimidating but his actions don't seem to have any effect on the werewolf since the other is grinning like an idiot.

 

"Let's see how long you will keep that up," Minhyuk teases.

"Minhyuk don't," the younger grumbles as he directs a glare at the elder.

"Alright, alright," Minhyuk tells but he lets out a yelp when he realizes something, "Hyunwoo I have a question. Hoseok being a vampire, will it affect him in any way?"

The werewolf shakes his head, “No it won't. I have a friend who's also a hybrid and there are no implications. She has complete control over her transformation but she doesn't have to drink blood since she was born as one." The werewolf then directs his gaze to Hoseok, "You’re a turned hybrid so you'll have to drink blood from time to time but not nearly as much as you used to."

"Well that's one positive thing," Hoseok says as he lets himself sink into the couch tired from the stress, but he's startled when he suddenly thinks of something crucial. Like really important.

"If. And I mean only _if_ I would ever become pregnant for whatever reason," Hoseok lets out, "H-how do I give birth?"

He's scared to know the answer but he really can't afford to be exactly that right now.

 

Shownu however blushes when the possibility of children is brought up, "Well since you're a guy there is no way you could deliver, you know 'naturally'. If male omegas are pregnant they need a caesarean section in order to have their babies."

Hoseok lets out a sigh, "Okay that's not that bad." His mind was going to some dark places so he coudn't help being relieved with the answer.

"Oh god!" Minhyuk suddenly interrupts, "I need to inform the other elders about your mating."

"What good would that do?" Hoseok demands.

There's no way you can take classes in the state that you'll be in. You’ll be bedridden for god knows how long."

"What? No way!" the younger argues, "I can't just not go! What do I say to my parents? And Kiyhun?"

"The elders will come up with an excuse," Minhyuk answers.

"Unbelievable," Hoseok says.

"This is for the best," Shownu adds. And maybe it is Hoseok thinks by himself. He wanted to take a break anyway but he never thought that it would happen like this.

 

"So heats," the older vampire begins all of a sudden, "do I need to bring some stuff or are you two good?"

Hoseok eyes become twice their size as he hears what the older is saying, "Go to hell!"

"Come on," the older provokes, "There's no reason to be shy about being fresh around the ears. It's cute even."

"I'm 24," Hoseok deadpans.

"That makes it even worse," Minhyuk counters without blinking. Shownu lets out a little laugh at that.

Hoseok doesn't have it in him to start arguing with the older. He'd rather hope that the other vampire will leave as soon as possible.

"We're both quite inexperienced in this area so it would be of great help," Shownu suddenly says, not even a little bit ashamed.

"Speak for yourself," Hoseok replies boldly. Who was he kidding. He had only gone as far as kissing in his entire life. None of his previous relationships leading to something even remotely sexual. Mainly because he had been too scared to initiate such things.

"Now kids play nice, do you guys want me to leave?" Minhyuk seemed to really enjoy his suffering.

"Leave," Hoseok is done with the both of them. He just want to be left alone.

Shownu however looks up surprised after his sudden revelation. "Y-you've been with other guys before?"

Hoseok is taken aback by the question. "Huh, what? W-well I already have-" But Hoseok attempt of trying to save himself of a lifelong embarrassment is in vain when Minhyuk decides to ruin everything.

"He's still a virgin," the elder vampire reveals with a grin.

 

Hoseok has never felt more betrayed than at this moment. "How would you know?" He screams.

"Well, have you had sex with someone before?" Minhyuk looks unimpressed.

Hoseok would rather die than answer that so he tries to change the subject of the conversation, "So what do we have to know then?"

"That's a no," Minhyuk laughs.

Shownu seems to be relieved after hearing this. The tension in his shoulders disappearing.

"Why can't you just play along?" Hoseok voices. He regrets being best friends with someone like Minhyuk. "Go tell them before you won't be able to do so anymore. And don't come back."

"Ooh scary." The elder takes his things but doesn't forget to stir things up even more when he leaves, "I'll go now but promise me to not break down the apartment please?" the vampire teases as he dodges a pillow that Hoseok has thrown in the meantime.

 

"That bastard," Hoseok says when Minhyuk has left. He then looks to Shownu sizing the other up before threatening him, "If you try anything funny I swear to god I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"I didn't-"

"I still don't care," Hoseok interrupts childishly.

"You're annoying."

"Aww. Right back at you big boy."

 

 

"What do we do now?" Shownu seems to be at a loss because the two of them are alone now.

Hoseok also becoming aware of it, "What time is it?" he frowns.

Shownu checks his watch, "It's only a quarter to seven."

"It's that late already?" Hoseok questions, "Well that's a reasonable enough hour to order pizza or not?"

"You speak my language," the older grins.

Hoseok just rolls his eyes, "Whatever," he smirks as he dials the number of the pizza place. The pizza guy appears shortly after they have made their order.

 

They both sit down at the dinner table behind the couch facing each other as an easy silence falls over them.

The both of them eating their pizza in peace but it's Hoseok that breaks the silence first, "Why are you so fixed on us being mates? We don't even know each other," he begins as he eats his last piece of pizza, the older having finished his ages ago.

Shownu can't help but smirk at the younger's question, "Well you aren't what I expected either. When my parents first told me about mates I thought I would find myself a sweet girl but look where I am now."

Hoseok can't help the sad smile that appears, "I may never fall in love with you, you know."

The older nods thoughtfully. "I know. It’s just that they messed with my head with all their stories about finding your other half. I just want to be happy," Shownu replies, "I'm going to give you all the time you need and I'll wait forever if I have to. I want to become friends and maybe with time we'll become something more."

"You're too romantic for your own good, Jesus." Hoseok jokes. It seems that his suspicions were right. The other is really stupid.

 

Shownu rolls his eyes at that, "I hear that all the time." He smiles fondly at Hoseok who's glancing back up with a similar kind of look. It's weird. He doesn't know why but Shownu's presence puts him at ease, him being a guy confusing Hoseok only further but their little moment comes to an end when Hoseok finally gets a shooting pain in his abdomen indicating the start of his faux heat.

"Motherf-" Hoseok grimaces, the pain being ten times worse than he had imagined but Shownu is by his side in the blink of an eye.

"Shhh, just breath it'll be fine."

 

Hoseok doesn't believe a word of it, the pain paralyzing his body, "Shit. God it feels like my stomach is being ripped apart."

"Yeah I know, my mom said the cramps are similar to periods pains."

"What? How can girls do this every month?" Hoseok questions astonished.

"I have no idea. I don't even want to know," Shownu then picks him up bridal style to move him out of the living room, "Where's your bed?"

"Don't get full of yourself," Hoseok bits.

"Stop playing," Shownu insists, "You need to lie down."

"The second door on your right," Hoseok mumbles as he becomes more and more sleepy. Shownu on the other hand seems to be wide awake seeming to be on edge. The werewolf lays him down carefully and then unexpectedly takes of his shirt revealing his athletic torso once more also joining him on the bed.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Hoseok asks through his dazed state. Shownu isn't bothered in the slightest when he answers, "It's normal for an alpha to spent time with his mate when they have their heat," Shownu states as he takes on the role of the big spoon.

"Whatever," Hoseok gives as reply. He doesn't care about anything anymore when he brings his body closer to the werewolf, circling the older's hands around his waist, the heat of the other soothing some of the pain.

Shownu however seems to be on cloud nine. "Just sleep. Your real heat is going to be much worse so it's better you take it easy the next few days and save your strength," he says as he nuzzles his nose into the younger's neck.

Hoseok has to laugh because of the older's movements but he doesn't want to listen to the advice, "I don't care. Just shut up," he closes his eyes and hides his laugh when he hears the other huff. Hoseok falls asleep without any trouble for once. All the events of these past few days finally taking their toll.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly had inspiration at 12 o'clock and it's 3:30 right now. I'm really stupid.  
> Also give me kudos I deserve them (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't come for me

"Omega," Shownu growls. The older's eyes are back to a bright red again, but this time Hoseok isn't intimidated by the sight of the werewolf appearing in the doorway. He has learned that the older would do anything to protect him from danger. So in the comfort of their bedroom Hoseok knows that he has nothing to fear.

Hoseok can feel his body heating up at the way Shownu is calling for him. The hairs on his body are standing up at the tone the older uses. Hoseok lets his head fall into the pillows and looks Shownu directly in the eyes with a defiant look on his face.

"Yes alpha?" he smirks. When Hoseok sees the other shuddering at the clear invitation in his voice he can't help feeling a little smug. Hoseok knows how he's looking at the moment. He's lying provocatively on their bed, while wearing one of the Shownu's oversized T-shirts, his intimate parts mischievously shielded from view but the rest of his milky-white skin on display.

"How can you do this to me?" Shownu asks, as if he can't believe what's happening right in front of him. But it's not difficult to see what Hoseok has been up to till now, the intoxicating smell in the room speaking volumes.

"You started playing without me," he pouts, "You know I have been waiting all week to help you out and then you do this to me," Shownu simply states.

Hoseok on the other hand is enjoying the other's whining. "I couldn’t wait any longer. You were taking too long," the vampire laughs.

"You're cruel Wonho. You know I have to work," the werewolf grumps. Shownu slowly makes his way to their shared bed, losing the rest of his clothing one by one until he is similarly dressed as his omega mate. "I'll have to punish you."

Hoseok just chuckles, "Be my guest."

"I won't stop even if you tell me to," he warns.

"Confident aren't we?" Hoseok mocks. He loves to bully the older since his reactions are always worth it but his teasing’s don't last very long this time. Shownu doesn't give him the chance to give a second retort as he slams their lips together leaving the younger speechless. The older clearly being sick and tired of his little comebacks.

Hoseok is glad with the attention Shownu is finally giving to him. He spreads his legs far enough for the older to settle in between and starts grinding shamelessly when the other presses their bodies together.

"I missed you," Hoseok mumbles, already high on the pleasure the other is giving him, Shownu looking just as affected.

"I missed you too," the older smiles.

Shownu seems to be keen to make a mess out of him. Making sure to leave him completely wrecked by the end of the night. But for Hoseok it isn't going fast enough. He wants to touch and to be touched but Shownu is purposely trying to drag things out.

 

"Shownu, come on," Hoseok whines, feeling desperate. He lets his hands roam over the other's broad back, trying to urge the werewolf to touch him where he so desperately needs it.

"What do you want baby?" the other asks evilly. It's obvious that Shownu wants him to beg but Hoseok doesn't let it get to him, he still has one card up his sleeve. He wraps his arms around the werewolf's neck and brings the older close enough to whisper into his ear, "You know what I want," he replies with a sultry voice, "Give me your-"

 

 

Hoseok opens his eyes before the rest of the dream can continue, feeling utterly embarrassed of himself. He has lost count of how many times the older has popped up in his dreams this week without skipping a day and it's slowly but surely taking a toll on him. Hoseok's lucky that Shownu hasn't noticed anything yet, about him having vivid fantasies about the older. He's fortunate that the werewolf is an early riser, never noticing something unusual when he wakes up. Or maybe the other is so kind not to mention anything about it, knowing that it would scar Hoseok for life.

 

Minhyuk had stopped by the morning after the first night to tell him that he had informed the elders about his mating with Shownu. Unsurprisingly the whole clan had been shocked to hear about the news but every single one of them had been happy for him when they found out. During the course of the week Hoseok had received all kinds of gifts from his clan, varying from food to cosmetic products and liquor to even a couple of sex toys that he had immediately hidden before Shownu could see them. But Minhyuk had also warned him about this kind of wet dreams, where his mind would subconsciously show his deepest desires that he was supposedly 'suppressing'. But none of it being true in the slightest. Every time Hoseok recalled their first morning together he _definitely_ did not have such feelings for the Shownu.

 

-

 

Peaceful, rested. Hoseok thinks that he must be lying on clouds because there is no way that he could have slept so well. He’s surprised to be feeling a whole lot better because of the decent amount of sleep he had for a change, but not that he's complaining about it. His insomnia was slowly driving him mad. It's just that the way Shownu decides to wake him is a little out of his comfort zone. Like miles away.

The moment Hoseok opens his eyes, he is totally stunned to find Shownu between his legs lying on top of him, kissing down his neck, licking his still very sensitive skin and leaving a few nibbles along his jawline. Hoseok's mind is foggy from just waking up, so his brain isn't fully functioning yet and his voice is groggy, but still, he manages to utter a somewhat understandable question, "Sho-Showuh-nuh, wah?"

Hoseok lets out a yawn and the extra oxygen is just what he needs to bring back the awareness into his sleepy consciousness. Yep, he's definitely awake now.

Shownu immediately stops when he sees that the vampire has woken up from all his movements. The werewolf instantly turning red when they lock eyes, "Eumh, I can explain, I-" he mumbles intelligently. But Hoseok cuts him of, "I give you exactly thirty seconds to tell me why I shouldn’t rip your head of right now, go."

Hoseok manages to direct one of his most intimidating looks to the werewolf. Honestly the vampire isn't even surprised anymore. Why would he complain? It's not like there would be anybody listening to him. No. Shame on him for being reasonable and thinking logically. Waking up to a huge man between your legs is one of the most normal things in the world.

"Y-your bite," Shownu begins, "I saw you had a patch over it so I checked if it had healed."

Hoseok just sighs, "And you were drooling down my neck because?" He doesn't want to argue. It's not worth it, he has accepted that the other is rather dense, with no clue about how to behave in any normal situation. But what the _heck_? Isn't this too much?

"All werewolves have healing abilities, so when someone gets hurt we disinfect the wound with euh- our spit. I wanted to make sure that your wound wasn't infected so that's why," the werewolf utters ashamed.

That actually makes sense if Hoseok thinks about it but that doesn't justify Shownu pouncing him when he wasn't even aware of it.

"That's cute," Hoseok smiles but it isn't sincere, "Now get off or I swear to god."

"Y-yes," Shownu stutters, he carefully separates himself from Hoseok, making sure he doesn't upset the younger any further. He still wants to live a relatively amount of years so he doesn't want to anger the vampire any more.

When Shownu leaves Hoseok's personal space, the younger is able to think properly again. Honestly this is bad for his health. They can't get away from each other fast enough but they both freeze the moment there appears a certain smell in the room.

"Huh? What's-?" Hoseok murmurs confused, dizzy from suddenly standing up but Shownu is there in no time to catch him when he stumbles and carefully lies him back down.

When Hoseok is back on the bed again, he can feel a sort of wetness between his thighs that normally isn't there. He doesn’t understand what's happening to him, his body temperature abruptly sky-rocketing.

“Shownu?” he calls afraid. Hoseok wants it to stop. The pain from last night has disappeared but it is replaced with something possibly ten times worse. There's an unbearable heat creeping up his body that’s leaving him immobile.

"I hate you! You did this," the younger mumbles incoherently but Hoseok shuts up when he sees how the older is looking at him. With red eyes.

"Omega," Shownu calls. And everything that happens next is a blur.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Hoseok has no idea what's going on with Shownu. One minute the older is looking completely normal to him and the next Hoseok is pinned down by him, utterly defenseless. Shownu easily grabs both of his hands and places them above his head, keeping them there with little to no effort. Hoseok is still lightheaded by the fever that's taking over his body, so he's unable to escape the other's grip even if he tried.

"Shownu? Hey! Listen to me!" Hoseok cries frantically, but Shownu doesn't listen. His mind seems to be somewhere completely else. How much Hoseok seems to yell, the other doesn't budge in the slightest.

Hoseok however doesn't give up, without thinking he gives Shownu a hard kick in the stomach that would have send any normal person flying across the room but Shownu is not even a little affected by his attack. Hoseok can't help feeling helpless. "What the hell is wrong with you?", he whimpers.

Shownu somehow finds some of his composure back when he hears the fear in the younger's voice, "Shit," he curses.

"Wonho, hang in there," he mumbles desperately, "I-I'm sorry. I'll call Minhyuk now. Stay here, just wait," Shownu says as he gets up, but the Hoseok immediately panics when Shownu leaves the room. He doesn't know what he has to do to make the heat go away. His throat is completely parched up and it's becoming more and more difficult to talk. Hoseok suddenly notices that the further Shownu is away from him, the hotter he's feeling, "No, n-no. Please don't go."

The older's eyes seem to pop out of his skull when he hears the his reply. Shownu is utterly perplexed, "I-I can't stay. I don't know what will happen."

"Just make it go away. Please," Hoseok says pleadingly. He crawls over the bed in order to chase after Shownu but the older however seems to be conflicted. He seems ready to pounce him any minute now but he's clearly trying not to, "Don't say that, I'll go feral if I do."

Hoseok just wants the warmth to disappear, "I don't care! It hurts when you leave," he whines.

"You don't know what you're saying," Shownu replies shocked, "It's the heat that's talking right now, I already told you how they work!" he roars.

"Like I could forget! But there has to be another way," Hoseok sobs.

"There are none!" Shownu snaps. Hoseok is getting sick and tired of the situation he's in.

"I don't care anymore," Hoseok screams. He is completely done with the other's excuses, "Just do something!" Hoseok is feeling so frustrated but he backs down the moment he hears Shownu growling at him.

"Don't go ordering me around!" he yells, "I tried to help you time and time again, but you wouldn’t let me!"

Hoseok can't help whimpering when he sees how angry Shownu is. Without even realizing it he bares his neck to him in a submissive way, showing of his claim mark, unable to stop the movement even when he eventually notices what he's doing. Shownu bites his under lip harshly in an attempt to have some control over the situation back.

"Fuck, your scent is driving me crazy," he says while making his way to the bed. He takes a deep breath to ease some of his nerves but instead of calming the older down, it does the complete opposite. More of Hoseok's alluring perfume enters his nostrils leaving him unable to think. Shownu easily pushes Hoseok on his back on the bed and immediately starts taking off the younger's clothing from last night. Only satisfied when they are both completely naked.

"God you look beautiful like this," Shownu whispers while looking down hungrily at the younger below him. When he brings them closer he immediately starts nuzzling Hoseok's bite mark, the younger immediately gasping when they make contact. Hoseok hasn't got the time to be embarrassed about his appearance because Shownu instantly cages his body in, caressing his stomach.

Hoseok can't help squirming, he's ticklish but he gasps the moment Shownu starts licking his claim mark, his toes involuntary curling with all the new sensations he's experiencing. He can feel even more slick dripping down his legs because of the older being so close to him.

"Are you okay?" Shownu asks concerned, he easily notices the other's discomfort.

"It's not helping," Hoseok complains.

The older rolls his eyes, "I haven't even started yet," he retorts.

"Then just get on with it," Hoseok counters. He wants to say a lot more to him but the older finds a creative way to shut him up. Shownu suddenly touches his chest, and Hoseok instantly arches of the bed, surprised by the older's sudden move, "Ah."

Shownu doesn't realize that he's smirking at the younger's reaction, "Feeling good?" he bullies. Hoseok wants to confront the older about his teasings but Shownu doesn't give him the time to do so because he instantly dips down to give him a sudden peck on his lips, catching him completely of guard, "W-what?" the younger mumbles confused.

Hoseok brings his right-hand to his mouth in disbelief but Shownu just smiles, "It's going to be alright Wonho," he reassures, but Hoseok can't help feeling doubtful, "Easier for you to say!" he argues. Hoseok wants to say something about the kiss but he already blushes just at the thought of it.

"It's going to be fine. Just, stay calm for me. I'll go slowly okay?" Shownu inquires. Hoseok doesn’t trust his voice so he decides to nod but the older on the other hand wants some assurance, "Answer me. Can I go on?" he asks, "C-can I touch you? You know _there_."

The vampire throws his head back out of frustration because this has to be karma or some sorts, "Yes, just please, get on with it."

But Hoseok yelps the minute Shownu places his hands on his thighs, parting them so that the older has enough room to sit comfortably on his heels.

"God, you're so wet," Shownu mumbles under his breath. Hoseok honestly wants to slap the older in the face, "You’re not helping!" he wants to close his legs but Shownu prevents him from doing so.

"Sorry," the older mutters red-faced. Shownu doesn't beat around the bush and doesn't warn Hoseok when he starts pushing his fingers in. Hoseok's body immediately tenses with the sudden intrusion of Shownu's fingers, "A-ah fuck, ouch n-no," he whimpers.          

"Shh, I'm sorry. Hold on, the sting will go away," Shownu says apologetically.

"Y-you liar," Hoseok mumbles, the younger feels cheated because it honestly doesn't feel good at all. The feeling isn't painful per se but it isn't pleasurable either. But Shownu kissing down his claim mark helps a _lot_.

Long minutes go by in which Shownu just keeps fingering him gently yet the uncomfortable feeling doesn’t really pass. But all of this changes when Hoseok lets out a manly shriek the moment Shownu touches a certain place with his fingers, that’s sending an unexpected sensation throughout his whole body.

"Ah, w-what?" Hoseok stammers surprised, his voice sounding really shaky.

Shownu has a hopeful look on his face, "Did I hit a good spot?"

“N-no,” Hoseok lies. Shownu on the other hand is not convinced, “Oh really?” he questions. Shownu then flicks his fingers suddenly, hitting the spot dead on for a second time without warning, startling Hoseok.

"Ah, mmh. Oh god I hate you," the younger moans. Hoseok can't help gripping the sheets underneath him. His lower back lifting of the bed from the stimulation Shownu is giving him.

All the sensations Hoseok is feeling right now are completely foreign to him, but he's unable to stifle the moans Shownu is forcing out of him.

"I really hate you," he repeats.

"I know you do," Shownu laughs. Hoseok doesn't understand it. The discomfort from earlier is replaced by a pleasurable buzz and when he takes a look in between his legs he is stunned to find out that he is _actually_ aroused. But Hoseok is brought out of his daze when Shownu unexpectedly begins licking his nipples, further increasing the pleasure he's experiencing, "Uwah."

"You're really sensitive," the older grins smugly.

"Sh-shut up!" Hoseok grumbles, he can feel his cheeks instantly becoming red out of embarrassment.

The sensation becomes too intense too fast. Hoseok's orgasm hits him abruptly, so he's unable to muffle the cry that escapes his mouth.

Shownu however shuts him up with a second kiss that Hoseok strangely doesn't mind. Without even knowing it he opens his mouth voluntarily, deepening the kiss on his own. They part shortly after, the both of them catching their breath.

"Are you okay?" Shownu asks when he figures that Hoseok has recovered a bit from his high.

"Y-yes," Hoseok replies shyly. He's relieved that the heat has disappeared so he's able to think somewhat clearly again. He however can't help the scowl that appears on his face when he catches the older gawking at him, "W-what are you looking at?" he glares.

"Nothing I'm just happy you enjoyed it. Did it feel good?" Shownu teases.

Hoseok doesn't know what to reply to that, "N-no it didn't," he gasps. The question startling him.

"Huh? But you came?" Shownu protests.

"No I didn't," Hoseok denies. He immediately regrets saying that because there appears a giant smile on the older's face when he hears his answer.

"Are you serious?" Shownu chuckles. Hoseok hides his face underneath his pillow because he's too embarrassed to face the werewolf, "Just shut up."

Hoseok gets up to leave the room but Shownu prevents him from doing so by grabbing him by his waist dragging him back to him.

"W-what are you doing?" Hoseok asks completely red.

"Don't be so shy," Shownu grins when he sits them both down at the end of the bed.

"When did I ? Oh my god," Hoseok replies shocked. He can't look Shownu in the face, it's too embarrassing.

The older only makes it worse with what he says next, "C-Can we, you know, go further?" Shownu mumbles out of the blue, when he hugs the younger closer, "I-I'll be gentle."

Hoseok can't believe his ears, "What? Like heck you will!"

This isn't happening. Heaven have mercy on him.

Shownu just huffs, like he expected the younger's reply, "If you say so," he replies. He then gets of the bed, leaving Hoseok on his own.

"W-where are you going?" Hoseok asks surprised, he wants to follow him but when he realizes that he's still naked he decides to cover his body with the sheets, hiding himself from Shownu's eyes.

"To the bathroom," the werewolf replies without looking back. The older doesn't seem mad but Hoseok can't help feeling a little guilty. Shownu helped him out with his heat without complaining and Hoseok knows that with the way he's acting right now he may be a tiny bit selfish, "O-okay."

It's not difficult to imagine what the older is going to do in the shower so Hoseok also quickly stands up. He wants to leave the bedroom as soon as possible to save himself from hearing Shownu.

Hoseok chooses his clothes quickly and enters the living room just in time when he hears the shower running. Hoseok wants to give Shownu at least some privacy to do his thing, so he puts on the TV and raises the volume as loud as possible without it hurting his ears. He at least can do that much for the older.

Hoseok feels at a loss now that Shownu is busy, so he thinks it's better to just make breakfast, and since he's thinking of making pancakes, he might as well make some for the older to. It's not like he wants to apologize or something.

Shownu joins him about half an hour later, freshly showered and now dressed in one of Hoseok's sweatpants but again without shirt, "It smells delicious here," he says as he sniffs the air. He smiles and sits himself down on at the dinner table that Hoseok has already set.

"I know," the younger answers smugly. Hoseok is over his previous embarrassment so he takes a seat across the older and instantly comments on his outfit, "Do you really have to walk around half naked all the time? You're making me uncomfortable," Hoseok says as he starts eating his food.

"Mean. I'm doing this for you," Shownu retorts while taking a bite of his breakfast. There instantly appears a blissful expression on his face, clearly happy.

"Please don't," Hoseok counters. But he grins when he notices that Shownu is liking his cooking skills.

"We're like newlyweds with you making me food, you know," Shownu jokes.

Hoseok almost chokes on his pancakes when he hears that.

"You?-you're an idiot," he gasps. He wants to argue but he knows that the older is right. God, why did he have to do this? Hoseok already regrets doing it.

Shownu is really stupid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing sexy times is hard, no pun intended.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aloha ^^

Shownu has been living with Hoseok for about two weeks now. And the younger is not going to lie, it has been a drastic change in his life. Having to share his apartment with someone, living with another person, it had been very awkward in the beginning. Especially since it's been Shownu's personal life mission these couple of days to invade Hoseok's personal space and to top it all off mess with his emotional state.

Shownu had persuaded Minhyuk - when the elder had stopped by the day after their first night together - that it was better for the two of them if they lived together.

Hoseok obviously objected to that, but with the both of them suffering great pains when they weren't close to each other, he couldn’t do much other than agree to it. And Hoseok would have been fine with the werewolf moving in with him. If it would have stayed with _just that_.

Shownu somehow convinced Minhyuk that it was _also_ better if the two of them shared the same bedroom so that Hoseok's hormones would 'balance' out faster and his heat would end sooner.

Minhyuk had found it a great solution and an excellent way for them to get to know each other fast, so naturally the older vampire had found nothing strange about Shownu's request .

Hoseok on the other hand protested as if his life depended on it and said that Shownu was lying through his teeth, because his pre-heat had already ended after just one night, but with Minhyuk on Shownu's side and the elder threatening to stop paying his rent if he refused, there had been nothing that Hoseok could do about it. He could sleep in the guest room himself but there was no way that he would surrender that easily. He would find a way to make the older leave on his own.

 

But as days passed Shownu surprisingly turned out to be a very thoughtful roommate. Shortly after the older moved in with him, the two of them naturally fell into a sort of routine where they would divide chores and decide who was going to do what, and who was going to cook when, making Hoseok's life a lot easier.

Shownu helps out with what he can and is a hard worker, but it's just that he knows exactly how to get under Hoseok's skin with all the little things that he does. For example: he is _extremely_ clingy. Hoseok is lucky if he finds a moment for himself because Shownu always seems to crave some sort of touch. Shownu has developed the habit of sneaking up on him to either ruffle his hair or to give surprise hugs and as soon as Hoseok gets up in the morning, the other is practically stuck to his body, refusing to let go off him until Hoseok either gives him some kind of 'couplely' attention or if he hugs Shownu back.

Hoseok has never experienced this much skin-ship in his entire life, and frankly he doesn't know what to do about it. Shownu being all over him the minute he wakes up is exhausting and Hoseok doesn't want to admit it but he feels that he is slowly becoming used to it. He isn't surprised anymore when Shownu snakes his arms around his waist or if the older gives him a peck on his cheek out of the blue.

Hoseok notices that day by day, he's relying on Shownu more and more, and that the older is beginning to play an even bigger role in his life. Hoseok is afraid that the thing he has with Shownu now, will end up turning into something even more complicated and that is what Hoseok wants to avoid at all costs.

They both have found a comfortable distance between the two of them and the only way Hoseok can think of to keep things like this - in order to spare the older's feelings and his own - is to tolerate Shownu's friendly gestures, but to never be overly touchy himself since he doesn't want Shownu to misinterpret his actions. Hoseok should keep some distance and concentrate on other things. Such as convincing Minhyuk to let him go back to college or to start with work again. His feelings are a mess so he won't even bother sorting them out.

 

 

Oh right work. Hoseok doesn't even want to imagine how pissed of Suho is right now. He hasn't shown his face in forever so the only two outcomes he can think of when he shows up to headquarters today is Suho either giving him so much work he passes out or the elder killing him on the spot. No questions asked. Just instant death. But Hoseok is willing to take the risk if it gives him the opportunity to take a break from Shownu's attention, since they can finally have some distance between each other seeing that his hormones have stabilized as of last night. And it's not that his work is difficult to begin with.

Suho - one of the eldest members of the clan - assigned him to help out with the distribution of blood bags. Quite a boring task if you asked him, but Hoseok quickly turned out to be a valuable asset. He came with the idea to replace the current, outdated blood supply system of the clan with something that worked way more efficiently. Hoseok created a sort of delivery service with distribution points all over the country making it possible for every vampire to collect their blood bags whenever and wherever they pleased. Since he also succeeded in forming some contracts with multiple vampires who worked in hospitals as higher-ups he even managed to provide a secure influx of blood. And with this the clan wouldn't have to organize fake blood drives anymore, decreasing the risk of being found out by humans.

Hoseok had received a lot of praise for his resourcefulness but there was one other thing that he randomly managed to do where almost all of the clan members practically worshipped him for. Not that he had done much in the first place.

He had only explained to Suho how to use a computer, but as soon as all the other clan members had found out about it they all broke out in tears, fell to the ground and thanked him as if he had saved all of their lives.

It turned out that Suho isn't the easiest person to work with at headquarters and with his status as senior clan member and his difficult temper there was nobody crazy enough to go against him or to point out his mistakes. Suho being overly unreasonable and strict made it almost impossible to get close to him but that could also explain why the elder succeeded in living this long.

That said, Hoseok being able to somewhat predict Suho's temperament didn't mean that he got a better treatment from him. If anything Suho started to treat him as a sibling and honestly, being an errand boy would have been a thousand time better than being Suho's younger brother. Hoseok's basically the elder's personal manservant and there's nothing he can do about it.

Hoseok really likes Suho, because the elder is clever and reliable. But if you had to describe his personality you could best compare him with a little child unwilling to share the things that he likes. 

 

 

That's the reason why Hoseok is so anxious to go to work today. If he has to make a list of all the traumas he has experienced till now, then a pissed off Suho is certainly in his top ten. And since he had been gone for so long without even informing anyone he can't even imagine in what kind of mood the other vampire is.

 

 

As Hoseok enters headquarters he is congratulated by multiple people as he passes them by in the halls, but he doesn't stop to start conversation. He simply smiles and thanks everybody he sees and quickly makes his way to Suho's workplace. It's better to just get it over with quickly.

When Hoseok finally stands in front of Suho's office he takes in a large breath to gather the necessary courage to enter the room. He is just about to knock on the door when the sound of Suho's voice stops his hand midair.

"You can come in," Suho replies in a neutral tone.

 _Crap_. He's really mad. Hoseok shakes his head and tries not to think about what the elder is capable of doing to him. He cautiously opens the door but as soon as he comes into Suho's line of sight the elder throws a book at him. Hoseok ducks just in time since the manuscript misses his head by just a cm. His heart is pounding in his ears. The book has gone _through_ the door.

"You better give me a very good reason as to why I shouldn’t kick your ass right now," Suho bits the moment he sees Hoseok, "Your time starts now."

Hoseok honestly has no idea what the elder means by that, "W-what do you want me to say? I'm pretty sure the whole clan knows by now," Hoseok answers unsure.

Suho just rolls his eyes. It's obvious that he's annoyed, "Why do I have to hear from Minhyuk that you got mated?! And to a werewolf of all supernaturals?!" he asks frustrated.

Hoseok's face immediately turns blank. He can't help thinking that Suho acts like a baby sometimes. The elder is probably hurt that he wasn't informed personally by him.

Hoseok just sighs, "Yes I have a mate. His name is Hyunwoo, he's a year older than me and we're living together," he replies politely.

Hoseok sees that Suho is clearly baffled by the news. But to have heard it from the person in question must have taken away all doubts the elder might have had about the topic.

When Suho astonishment has disappeared he's quick to scream into his ears, "I'm like a thousand years older than you and I haven't found them yet!" he nags, "And then a brat like you beats me to it!" Hoseok can see the exited look on Suho's face. Hoseok still doesn't understand why everybody is so hyped right now.

As predicted Suho also congratulates him on finding his mate after he has calmed down a bit. "I'm happy for you," Suho adds while giving one of his dazzling smiles. His cheerful expression however disappears as soon as it appeared.

"But I'm still mad at you for not letting me know anything in advance. So I'll be working you to the bone today, whether you like it or not. And don't even think of asking for help. I threatened everybody so there's no point in even trying," he states without blinking.

Hoseok sighs for a second time, "Sure. What do you want me to do?" Just his luck that everybody he encounters is mad.

"You'll accompany me to my next meeting and you have to change my schedule of today. But first of all you have to tell me what kind of person this Hyunwoo is, I'm curious. How is he like?"

"W-what?" Hoseok instantly stutters the moment Shownu is brought up. "Well, he's- you know, he's a werewolf," he mutters intelligently.

It's evident that Suho enjoys seeing him all flustered like this. The elder has a look of delight on his face, "My god, a werewolf. Well that can explain why you didn't show up. How did it go by the way?" Suho wiggles his eyebrows at this.

"Have you gone into heat yet?" Suho suddenly asks.

Hoseok is at a loss for words. His head is spinning. Can this become any more embarrassing? He guesses it's better to just answer the questions honestly so he can start on the rest of his tasks quickly and flee Suho's office.

"Eumh well, I had my pre-heat already but Shownu said that my real heat can kick in any time now. The earliest is next week but it's even possible that it will happen next month. When it's a full moon."

Suho nods his head in understanding, "You know, I had a fling once with a werewolf from China centuries ago." Suho seems to be lost in his own world when a fond look on his face appears. "She was lovely."

Hoseok's head snaps up in bewilderment "Wait! A girl? Your mate was a girl?" He asks in shock. Hoseok can't believe his ears, did Shownu lie to him?

Suho on the other hand doesn't notice the change in his demeanor, "Oh no she wasn't my mate Wonho," he replies smoothly. "We just had some fun and then we parted ways. As simple as that," Suho grins.

"How charming," Hoseok mocks him but he's somehow relieved by the elder's reply. The thought of Shownu lying to him scared him to death.

Suho on the other hand didn't detect the sarcasm in his voice and happily continues, "We vampires are romantic creatures by nature, Wonho. We aimlessly roam the world in search of our other halve, not sure if we would even meet them in this lifetime. Doomed to a lonely existence if we fail to find them," Suho retorts.

Hoseok just knows that he's making a strange face when he hears Suho ranting, "You sound extremely sappy right now you know," he disses.

"I know," Suho laughs, "but I don't care. Have you met his parents yet?"

Hoseok doesn't know how to feel about Suho interrogating him, he has said more than double than what he normally says to the elder.

"N-no, but we'll visit his family next week. His parents already know about our mating but he's going to introduce us as friends. It's- it's not unlikely for mates to have a non-sexual relationship," Hoseok blushes. God just let him die, anything but this.

Suho just grins, "Yeah sure, just as Jooheon and Changkyun were friends in the beginning."

"Huh?” Hoseok mumbles confused, “I thought they were brothers or something. How is it possible for those two to be mates?"

Suho just looks as if he's stuck babysitting a toddler, "You have to take into account that those two, both met and were changed in the fifties of the previous century."

Hoseok feels like an idiot because that does clear up a lot of things, "Yeah everything makes sense now,” Hoseok guesses.

“Wait does that mean that one of them is an omega?" If that turns out to be true then maybe Hoseok can ask for advice from one of them. Like what on earth he has to do in order survive a real heat?

Suho quirks his eyebrows at this, "Well they're both vampires so no."

Hoseok hopes are instantly crushed. The universe hates him otherwise things like this wouldn’t happen to him in the first place. He'll find it out on his own, no way he's going to ask Shownu. He'd rather die.

"Speaking of which have you turned into a werewolf yet?" Suho continues.

"N-no," Hoseok asks suspicious, "And how come you even know that I can turn into a werewolf? Minhyuk had no idea about hybrids."

Suho seems offended to be compared to the other vampire, "Well firstly, I'm older than him and you can't forget the fact that he's really dumb, despite his advanced age."

Hoseok can't do much other than agree to that.

Suho suddenly whips his head up when he thinks of something, "Wait, what time is?"

"A quarter past one. Why?" Hoseok asks confused.

Suho silently curses, "Shit that meeting. Forget what I said, sort these folders out will you?"

The other vampire motions to the multiple piles of folders stacked on his bureau.

"Wait! What is this mess?" Hoseok says when he looks into the direction Suho is pointing to.

"They're your tasks, there's no way I would have trusted other people with those important documents in your absence Wonho, you should feel honored."

Suho grins while petting Hoseok's hair, "Welcome back."

"Don't expect to be finished by eight," Suho smirks while skipping out of his office.

Hoseok closes his eyes. Think happy thoughts Wonho, unicorns, ice cream...

 

Nope it's not working.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive and well although school eventually will be the death of me TT  
> I feel like I need to apologize  
> btw I won't drop this!!!! Updates will just become a bit more irregular
> 
> Side note: if there are people out there that can speak German... I need all the help I can get so if there is someone who can help me, you are an angel!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again

 

 

Unlike Suho's prediction Hoseok is able to finish all of his tasks before seven but that doesn't mean that mother nature is favoring him today. On his way home Hoseok is surprised by a sudden downpour and because he didn't bring an umbrella with him he's drenched the moment he arrives back at his studio.

So when Hoseok sees Shownu slouching comfortably on the sofa it's not hard to imagine that the younger is pissed. Shownu on the other hand doesn't notice the dark aura Hoseok is emitting.

 

"How was work?" the older asks while looking up from the book he's reading. He's currently sitting in the couch with both of his legs perched on the side-table, a cup of coffee next to his feet.

"I hate everything." Hoseok grumbles while laying down his messenger bag and keys with much more noise than necessary. If he doesn't change out of his wet clothes he knows he's going to get sick.

Shownu can't help smiling when he hears the younger's reply, "Of course you do. It would be weird if you didn't," he teases. Shownu puts his book down and makes his way over to him, "Do I have to comfort you?" he says as he gently slips his hands around Hoseok's waist, dragging him towards his chest so that they're facing each other, not bothered that he makes his clothes wet as well.

Hoseok just huffs, "In your dreams. Now let go of me I want to shower." Hoseok then tries to free himself from Shownu's embrace but since the older is stronger than him all of his effort is useless. Nevertheless Hoseok keeps trying to get out of the older's grip.

"Giving up yet?" Shownu laughs.

"Never," Hoseok huffs, he struggles some more but in the end nothing works. “Can you let me go already? Anything but this!"

The older's face suddenly changes, an idea seeming to have popped into his head. Hoseok can already guess what the older is thinking about. Shownu's facial expression tells him all that he needs to know.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Shownu says while raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way. But in the end the older doesn't do anything. Shownu finally lifts his hands from Hoseok's waist and that's all it takes for the younger to shove the other back onto the couch, Shownu looking smug at him.

"Just die already," Hoseok mumbles. He then quickly makes his way over to their bedroom to get a change of clothes so he can shower. Hoseok closes the door so he doesn't have to look at the other's stupid face anymore.

Shownu just laughs, he's already used to the younger's grumpy attitude so he isn't surprised anymore by Hoseok's remarks. "Have you eaten? I'm going to make stir fry." he calls from the living room.

Hoseok briefly looks up from his pile of clothes, "No, I haven't but wait, I'm going to take a shower first and then I'll help out." Hoseok then walks into the attached bathroom, grabs a towel and starts undressing himself.

 

The older grimaces when he hears Hoseok's answer, "Please don't. Last time we almost had to call the fire department because you almost burned down the kitchen."

Hoseok in the meantime has already stepped into the shower cubicle, but since he and Shownu both have supernatural hearing the both of them are perfectly able to have a conversation even if they aren't in the same room.

"It wasn't on purpose! You said I had to do more chores!" Hoseok nags as he starts washing himself.

"I asked you to help me out! Not to give me more work! How is it even possible for noodles to catch fire?" Shownu counters. "You can only make sweet things!"

Hoseok rolls his eyes. He then hears footsteps meaning that Shownu has made his way over to the kitchen, the smell of food also confirming his hunch. "I was distracted!"

"No shit! But how can you be that distracted?!"

"I already apologized Shownu, let it go." Hoseok says while rinsing the last of the soap of off his body. He quickly dries himself off and puts on his clothes so he can join the older.

 

When Hoseok enters the kitchen-living room and sees that Shownu is busy with putting the finishing touches on their dinner, his grouchy mood from before quiets down a bit. Hoseok can't help feeling happy, he doesn't want to admit it but he quite enjoys being spoiled by the older. Hoseok sees that Shownu is already mostly done with cooking so he decides to set the table, the older looking gratefully at him.

"So how was your day?" Shownu asks when they finally sit themselves down, digging into their food.

Hoseok lets out a heavy sigh the moment he recalls his afternoon, an image of Suho immediately popping into his mind. He can't help the shudder that runs down his spine, "It was hell."

"Your boss?" Shownu inquires. Hoseok had told him some things about the elder clan member before going out to work today. He figured that the other wanted to know more about his workplace.

Hoseok nods while chewing, "I knew that he was going to be mad at me for not contacting him but today was just ridiculous! If Minhyuk hadn't been there I would still have been stuck there classifying documents!"

Shownu hums in response, "Go on."

"There isn't anything else I suppose." Hoseok frowns while thinking, "Ah wait, I met two of my friends today and they want to come over so they can get to know you. I had to promise them."

Shownu drops his chopsticks in shock, "Already?" he lets out. The older looks doubtfully at him, as if he doesn't believe him, "Isn't this too soon? Didn't you say you wanted more time?"

Hoseok has no clue what Shownu is talking about. He thought that the older would have reacted differently. "W-why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Hoseok blushes.

"N-no I'm glad you asked," Shownu mumbles also becoming shy himself, "It's just that, I expected that I would have to initiate meeting your friends myself. A-are they also vampires?"

Hoseok looks down at his plate. He suddenly finds it hard to look at Shownu, "Yes. Also don't make the same mistake I did when I first saw them I beg of you. The both of them were turned when they were teenagers so they look incredibly young but they are grandpas in their head. So be respectful please? You won't hear the end otherwise." he warns.

"I'll keep it in mind. When are they coming over?" Shownu asks interested. The older tries to hide it but Hoseok can easily see that the other is really happy about meeting his friends. The younger can't help feeling relieved, Hoseok thought that Shownu maybe didn't want to meet Changkyun and Jooheon because they are vampires.

 

"I told them to drop by tomorrow for lunch." Hoseok answers.

Shownu pulls a face, "I don't get time to mentally prepare myself?"

"You'll be fine. Just do the same thing you did with Minhyuk, I'm sure they'll like you."

"I didn't do anything." Shownu replies shocked.

"I'm sure you did some weird werewolf voodoo or something to make him like you." Hoseok smiles. He then raises his arms above his head till he hears a satisfying pop in his joints. "God I'm so tired." he yawns.

Shownu looks at him confused. "Already? It's like eight 'o clock."

"I'm sleepy okay. Unlike you I actually had to work today." Hoseok says while standing up. He collects their plates, bringing them to the sink to wash later. "Are you coming? You also have work tomorrow."

"You go first, I won't be too long. There is still a lot to prepare for our visit to my parents remember?"

"Aren't you exaggerating? We have till Saturday to pack everything." Hoseok answers.

"I know, but you're seriously underestimating the climate in my hometown. I'm already used to the cold weather there but you on the other hand are going to suffer if you don't pick out some warmer clothing." Shownu replies.

Hoseok rolls his eyes. "I'll be just fine." The younger then makes his way over to their bedroom, "I'm going to bed. Don't blame me when you oversleep, I won't wake you up"

"I didn't count on it," Shownu laughs. "Goodnight."

"Night."

 

-

 

The next morning it's Hoseok that unsurprisingly wakes up first. He rubs in his eyes to get the remaining sleep out of his system and quietly gets up. Hoseok is tempted to wake Shownu up when he sees the other sleeping peacefully but since the older stayed up late phoning people up, Hoseok decides to let the older have his sleep. He guesses that Shownu will wake up in time for his pack meeting today.

Hoseok takes a quick shower, does last night's dishes and makes breakfast for himself and Shownu. When Hoseok is ready he checks up on Shownu and leaves a note saying that he's on his way to work and that the older can find his breakfast on the counter.

Hoseok then makes his way over to headquarters. It's unusually quiet when he enters the premises but when he enters the building and sees nobody around Hoseok finally realizes that he's way too early. He was in such a good mood that he didn't even notice, God what's happening to him?

Hoseok decides it's better to just go to his office to start on his tasks, but to his surprise he finds Changkyun and Jooheon waiting by his desk. Hoseok doesn't know what to think of this but he goes over to them anyway and greets the two by giving a respectful bow.

"Why are you two here already?" Hoseok asks confused. He doesn't understand why the two of them are even at headquarters, and in his office of all places.

"If it isn't our love bird." Jooheon teases when he sees him. "Why didn't you bring Shownu like we asked? Or do you want to keep him for yourself?" he grins.

Hoseok immediately pulls a face, "Changkyun get Jooheon away from me please. It's way too early for this. I haven't had coffee yet."

"You're no fun Wonho." Changkyun joins in laughing. " We wanted to surprise you because we didn't have the opportunity to talk much yesterday. Gosh, everybody is super exited that you've found your mate! You should smile some more. You're really lucky you know that?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Hoseok answers blushing. He can say now that they have found out how to act around one another, it has become a lot easier to live together. But Hoseok still finds it weird that people automatically assume that they are a couple. "The beginning was a little rough but we're getting along just fine now. We're good friends."

Jooheon and Changkyun both share the same confused expression on their faces when they look at each other but they don't say anything. They quickly change to another topic, seeming to notice that Hoseok became distant because of their question.

"Have you asked him about us wanting to come over?" Jooheon asks.

"Ah, yes. He agreed to it." Hoseok smiles. "He's really interested in meeting the both of you."

"That's fantastic!" Changkyun answers, "Where is Shownu now?"

"He's asleep actually. But he's going to meet up with some of his pack members today." Hoseok replies, "He stayed up late making arrangements for our trip to his parents."

"Are you nervous?" Changkyun asks exited. Hoseok frowns his eyebrows at this, "Well no, we're going as friends so there's no pressure." he laughs but he stops when Jooheon and Changkyun don't laugh with him.

"What do you mean friends?" Jooheon asks confused. Hoseok sees that both Jooheon and Changkyun are looking strange at him but he doesn't understand why. "W-well it's true that we're mates but we aren't, you know together." he says unsure of himself.

Changkyun eyes become twice their size when he hears Hoseok's answer but he's quick to find his composure back. "Jooheon would you mind closing the door. Not that it's going to do much when the others arrive but still." he demands coldly.

"Sure." Jooheon replies. The other vampire quietly makes his way over to the door, closing it gently.

"Thank you dear," Changkyun then directs his full attention to Hoseok, "What do you think you're doing? Don't you realize that you're being extremely rude? Not only to your fellow clan members but to Shownu as well?" he snaps while crossing both of his arms in front of his chest.

Hoseok can't believe his ears. He didn't expect this reaction from them, "What? Don't act like you know what's going on between us!"

"Oh, I know what's going through your mind right now. You're probably thinking why your mate is a man and I get that. I had exactly the same reaction with Jooheon!" Changkyun bits.

"No it's not the same! Suho told me that you guys already knew each other before you were turned!" Hoseok yells back. What the hell is going on?

"That's true." Jooheon tells trying to calm the situation, "We two grew up together but if anything, that made it even weirder for us to see each other that way. But we managed." he adds.

"So you have to give Shownu a chance!" Changkyun interrupts.

"Are you worrying about what others might think?" Jooheon implies carefully.

 

Hoseok shakes his head. "It's-it's not just that. I just don't like the idea of a bond and I told him that. Shownu makes me feel at ease and I'm not going to deny that but I can't accept that just because we're mates we have to spend the rest of our lives together!"

 

Both Jooheon and Changkyun look scandalized at him.

"How can you say something like that!" Jooheon yells, his cool demeanor from before vanished , "I can't believe that you have the nerve to treat your mate like this!"

Hoseok looks down at the ground, "I also don't want to play with his feelings like this." he says while tearing up. "But I just can't see him that way."

Hoseok tries his best to not let his tears fall but he fails miserably. Changkyun and Jooheon both shut up when they see Hoseok crying. Changkyun is by his side in no time.

"God, I'm sorry, that was too harsh." Changkyun says while hugging Hoseok sideways. "Have you talked about how you feel to Shownu? I'm sure he'll understand when you explain it to him."

 

"N-no I haven't. But there's no way he could understand." Hoseok cries.

"Alright, alright." Changkyun hushes. "We'll come by another time okay? I think it's better for you two if you talk things out first."

"You should go home today Wonho. We'll talk to Suho." Jooheon continues.

Hoseok shakes his head. "I-I don't that's a good idea." he sobs.

"Just listen to Jooheon," Changkyun reassures.

"Wonho, trust us." Jooheon says while stroking his hair. "Everything will be alright."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here chapter, please no mad because long time no update. me bad I know


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eumh bonjour...

 

 

Hoseok is grateful to Changkyun and Jooheon for not commenting on his mental breakdown from earlier. They simply scooped him from up the floor and quietly brought him to their car so they could give him a ride back home.

He doesn't say anything when they pull him into the direction of the parking lot, too tired to struggle. Hoseok just lets everything wash over him. He puts his seatbelt on when Changkyun makes a fuss about him not putting it on fast enough. Hoseok, not wanting to get on the other vampire's bad side does all the movements on autopilot. All the while feeling like a seven year old in his presence.

 

Luckily for Hoseok the drive back to his apartment is not spent in a tense atmosphere. Jooheon and Changkyun ignore him most of the time and that gives him more than enough time to sort his thoughts out.

Changkyun and Jooheon are sitting in front of the car, talking softly about some important matter relating the clan but Hoseok isn't paying attention to their conversation. Instead, Hoseok tries to take in the way the two elders are staring heart eyes at each other even when the topic they're talking about is anything but romantic.

The more Hoseok looks at them the more he's starting to feel like an idiot for not realizing sooner that Jooheon and Changkyun are mates.

The two of them aren't like any other couple Hoseok has met before.

Rather than being overly clingy like most people, it seems that Changkyun and Jooheon are more than happy to just spend time with each other. Like they couldn’t ask for more. And when Hoseok thinks about it he guesses that's normal given how those two were raised.

Hoseok also wouldn’t have wanted to live in their time. He can't imagine the struggles they had to face to in order to be together, not including the fact that they have probably outlived every person they had ever met in their younger years.

 

This is also something that Hoseok’s still having a hard time with. He's going to live forever. At one point in his life all of his family and friends will no longer be here and he will be the only one left.

Hoseok's mind is ready to fall into even darker thoughts when the reality of the situation he’s in hits him square in the face the moment Shownu pops into his mind.

Everything around Hoseok fades into background noise.

Since the first time they met Hoseok starts to seriously consider how Shownu must be feeling about their mating and what it means to the older.

Because holy fuck...

Hoseok now realizes that he has been selfish this whole time. Jooheon and Changkyun and everybody else being right from the start. He finally understands why everyone in the clan is so happy for him.

When Hoseok thinks about it, there hadn’t been a single time where Shownu didn’t respect his boundaries or made sure to help him when he needed it. The older being patient with him at all times.

In none of his previous relationships Hoseok managed to achieve the same level of intimacy he has with Shownu now. And that’s because everything had felt natural between them from the start.

Hoseok has not only been lying to himself but to Shownu as well.

 

He likes Shownu. Like really really likes him. He’s head over heels, madly in love with him.

Even Hoseok himself knows that he's making a shocked face right now. They have been living together for almost a month and they haven't become closer because Hoseok didn't let him.

The feeling of regret that washes over him is immense. Hoseok had been so focused on just being friends that he couldn’t see the truth, that he wants to be with the older.

 

He's the idiot. Not Shownu.

Hoseok feels his heartbeat getting faster and faster. Is it too late to turn things around? Could they become something more than friends? Just like Changkyun and Jooheon? God are they even on friendly terms? Hoseok thinks distressed.

He's just on the brink of tears when he hears Changkyun call his name.

"Wonho!" the elder yells to catch his attention. The sound of Changkyun's voice is all it takes for Hoseok to snap out of his daze, "W-what?" he mumbles startled.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that they had already come to a stop. Jooheon having pulled up in front of his apartment.

"We're here," Jooheon answers. It seems Hoseok had been spacing out for a long time because Jooheon and Changkyun are looking worried at him.

"Are you alright Wonho? You look like you're going to cry any minute now," Changkyun asks concerned.

"Ah," Hoseok lets out, "Yes, sorry I was just spacing out."

Hoseok quickly gets out of the car so he can't make things any more awkward than they already are. Changkyun and Jooheon change more worried glances between each other but follow his actions nonetheless.

Hoseok guesses it's better to just apologize for his little situation at headquarters if he ever wants to face the two elders normally again.

"I'm really sorry about before," Hoseok mumbles embarrassed. “Thank you for the ride. You two can go back to headquarters without trouble now. I’m fine.”

Hoseok honestly wants to disappear because that didn’t even sound believable to his own ears.

"But what about Shownu?” Changkyun protests, “Jooheon I think it’s for the best if we give him some advice. I'll-" he continues but he stops midsentence when Jooheon grabs his wrist.

The other vampire puts his right index finger in front of his mouth, successfully silencing his mate with this action.

 

Hoseok tries to hide the look of hurt that appears on his face when Shownu is brought up but he doesn't succeed. Jooheon notices it instantly.

"Just let it be Changkyun. He’s not going to listen to us. Wonho has to work things out with his mate himself. It's none of our business." he says.

Changkyun immediately drops his head in defeat.

"You're right," he mumbles dejected. "But I still think it's better if we help them."

Jooheon shoots him another meaningful glare and that's all it takes for Changkyun to shut up, the elder vampire not looking up anymore.

"As for you, don't bother coming to work if you're going to be this much of a mess," Jooheon scolds when he turns his attention back to Hoseok, but there isn't much bite to it.

"You scared me back there," the elder adds concerned, "Don't do that ever again."

Hoseok looks down, his face turning completely red. He feels embarrassed of himself for making his friends worry.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I've been under a lot of stress lately and I guess it just became too much," he replies awkwardly.

Hoseok takes a deep breath in order to calm down a bit. He immediately feels a lot better. He even dares to give them a little smile but it just ends up looking forced.

"I'll talk to Shownu when he's back, you don't have to worry about me," he finishes.

Jooheon still doesn't look convinced but nods anyway, "Let us know if something happens alright? I don't want you to feel like you're alone. We'll support you."

"Thank you," Hoseok blushes. He's really lucky that he has Jooheon and Changkyun to ask for advice, the two elder vampires always helping him when they can.

"Don't mention it," Changkyun smiles and with this both of the elder vampires bid Hoseok goodbye.

 

 

The first thing Hoseok does when he's back in his apartment is let himself fall face down onto his bed. He just wants to sleep.

Everything hurts. His mind, his body but especially his heart. Hoseok is ready to cry his eyes out but he lifts his head when he realizes something shocking.

He looks surprised when he notices for the very first time that his entire bed smells of Shownu.

He awkwardly reaches for the older’s head pillow and nuzzles his face into it, the scent instantly calming him down when it enters his nostrils. His mouth falling open in amazement.

But that's not all. Hoseok only has to look around his room to find traces of the older male. He slowly gets out of bed with the pillow in his hands and starts walking around his own apartment as if he’d been blind the whole time.

Everything has doubled in amount he notes. Two pillows, two toothbrushes, two pairs of shoes in the hallway…

Hoseok's bookcase now not only contains his own books but Shownu's as well. And the same applies for his wardrobe.

As he stands in the center of his living room Hoseok can't help feeling lonely. It shocks him to realize that he's missing Shownu at this very moment.

He wants to be near Shownu, touch him, talk to him because now he understands that he's been all alone without the older in his life.

Hoseok suddenly wants to hear the other's voice. He blindly searches for his phone and dials the older's number without even thinking twice about it. His fingers moving on their own. Hoseok anxiously bites his lower lip but he gasps the moment Shownu's voice fills his hears.

"Wonho?" Shownu answers

"H-hey," Hoseok replies lamely. God he didn't think this through. He has no idea what to say to the older.

"What's up? Is there something wrong?" Shownu continues as if Hoseok isn't dying from embarrassment. But how could the older know?

Hoseok starts panicking because he has no logical reason as to why he could be calling Shownu right now. He honestly wants to slap himself for being this stupid.

 

"I-I love you," he blurts out without thinking.

Oh no.

There's silence on the other end before Shownu mumbles confused. "W-what?"

Holy fuck. The cat's out of the bag.

"I love you Shownu, I love you so much it hurts me." Hoseok rattles. God what’s happening to him? The words just keep falling out of his mouth and he can't seem to stop them.

The shock in Shownu's voice is clear when he answers.

"W-what do you mean? Wonho I-" he starts but Hoseok doesn't let him finish his sentence.

He quickly cuts him off, "Exactly what I mean Shownu. I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry for bothering you when you're at work. I'll hang up now. Bye."

Hoseok doesn't want to hear what Shownu has to say. There's no way he can handle being rejected right now. He guesses he'll get his heart broken when Shownu comes back home later.

"Don't you dare! Wonho-"

But the rest of Shownu's sentence is cut off when Hoseok hangs up on him.

Hoseok really did it now. He messed everything up.

It all becomes too much. The tears Hoseok so desperately tried to hold back start to run over his cheeks in a never-ending stream.

Ugly sobs escape his mouth. Hoseok frantically tries to muffle the sounds with his hand but it doesn't work, his whole body shivering with the effort to keep his voice down.

Hoseok doesn't notice it when he falls asleep on the couch. The tears he has cried slowly drying.

 

 


End file.
